The Deathly Decision
by RoMythe
Summary: After Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan is far from happy: His Master is distant, the critics of the Temple. When he has a troubled day, the stress becomes to much. When he gets the chance to escape, will he make the right choice? The choice between life or death?
1. A troubled day

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan lay curled up on his bed, with tears in his eyes.

Why? Why did it always have to be so difficult for him? The Force must really hate him, he thought.

He was now a month back from Melida–Daan, and he had to prove himself every day again. To his Master, to his teachers, who suddenly gave him much more work than was normal for the average Padawan, and on top of that they were either very harsh or cold towards him.  
He couldn't blame them, though

But how had this day become so awful? It started out normal, his alarm went off at 6 o'clock, and he had breakfast with his master, eating in silence as always.

His Master. It had started with him. Sometimes, he wondered why in the Force's name he had wanted to become Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan.

There he'd gone wrong. He should never have Qui-Gon wanted as his master. The first weeks were good, but not as he wished them to be.

After a month, things started to go downhill. He was fourteen now, but their bond was still week, if they even had a bond, he thought

They never communicated through it, he realized. Not once. And his master could be so... cold, and harsh.

Obi-Wan shuddered by the thought how his master glared at him when he told him today that he had fought with Bruck.

His master had told him that he was very disappointed in him, however not only because of that, but also that he was called by Tahl, who told him angry that she had a crying Bant next to her, because of Obi-Wan.

Then he was sent to his room, for meditating. But of course he couldn't. He was so confused. How did he let it get this way? His Master, Bruck, Bant. Bant. His best friend. At least, if she still _**was **_his friend, probably not after their fight.

A tear seeped out of his eye. They never had a fight. Sure, sometimes they quarreled about something, and laughed at the end. Not this time. Poor Bant, she only tried to help, he realized. But he had shouted horrible things at her, bringing her to tears. His mind wandered off to the scene…  
_  
Riiiiiiing! The bell went. Luckily. He sprinted the class out, as fast as he could. Stupid astrophysics. They had gotten their test back. He was the only one with a bad grade. Very bad. He hurried trough the crowd, to his lightsaber classes. _

_"Obi! Wait! His Mon Calamari friend rushed to him, her silver eyes shining. "What did you have for your test? I've got an A!" Bant almost bounced in him. _

_Obi-Wan sighed as he said: " I've got a D." _

_Bant's face faltered. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I know how hard you learned for it.." _

_Oh yes, he had studied very hard for it. Up to a week, and now his hard work was rewarded with a D and an annoyed Master Erk'lé. _

_He looked at Bant, who waited with a tense face for his reaction. He smiled a sad smile. "It'll be okay, I guess… I just hope Master won't be angry." _

_"Oh Obi, I'm sure he won't be, he knows how hard you've studied, right?" she added uncertain.  
His master? _

_He didn't know anything of it. They ate and slept in the same quarters, and trained trice a week, but nothing more. _

Nothing more. That was the problem. Obi-Wan _**did**_ want more.

He saw other couples, laughing and sparring, training together. But _**his**_ master barely spoke to him, and if he did, it was mostly because he'd done something wrong. No, from those points, his master wasn't interested in him. Not at all.

A sob escaped him.

He probably only want to get rid of him, he thought miserably. How many times had he tried to get closer, to talk about something else then training?

He didn't know it any more, he'd lost count. The only thing he knew, was that it didn't worked. His master only shied more away from him. But why? Was he not good enough? Had he failed? His anger problems? Yes, that must be the answer, he thought in shock. His temper. He never learned, as he had so perfectly demonstrated today….

_After he had reassured Bant that he was fine, he ran to his 'saber classes. _

_On his way, he almost ran into Master Yoda. After a lecture and a kick in his shins, he followed his way, glancing over his shoulder if that damned green troll was gone. _

_He'd sprinted to his class, knowing he was too late. And that wasn't good. Master Shiko didn't like him. _

_He didn't know what he had done, but what he did knew, was that Master Shiko definitely held a grudge against him. And that was perfectly clear.. _

_"Ahh, Padawan Kenobi, so you're going to join us? And why are you late? Oh no, don't tell us. We all know what happened. Did you run into Master Yoda, or did you run into a wall this time? The last, I think with that mind of yours." _

_He heard some snickers. _

_Obi-Wan felt himself flushing. Oh, how he hated that man. _

_"Sorry, Sir, it won't happen again" _

_"Really Kenobi? Didn't you tell us that the last time, and the time before that?" _

_Obi-Wan heard laughing, and looked; he saw Bruck and his friends making obscene gestures at him. _

_He felt a jolt of anger. No, not know, he thought. Behave yourself. Don't let that idiot come on your nerves, he's not worth it. He repeated the sentence like a mantra. _

_After some humiliating comments, they finally went sparring. He sighed inwardly. Until he was coupled to Bruck. Oh no. _

_"Hey Oafy-Wan, heard you screwed your test. Well, that doesn't surprise me" _

_He sneered at Obi-Wan, while their lightsabers clashed upon each other. _

_"Shut up Bruck." was the only thing he could say, while delivering Bruck a nasty blow. _

_"Did you go weeping by that fishy 'friend' of yours? You really are a sissy, crying out by a __**girl**__! _

_Bruck teased him, blocking his blow and hoping to get more out of Obi-Wan. _

_It worked. He hit the right spot. _

_"Don't call her that! And I did NOT weep!" He said angry, and he forgot for one moment his focus, enough for Bruck to hit him in his leg. _

_Obi-Wan hissed, and tried to get Bruck, but he blocked his blow, and knocked Obi-Wan to the ground. Their fight was over. _

_"Well done, padawan Chun! I'm sure your master is very proud of you." Master Shiko said with a wicked smile. He knew it! _

_"Thank you Master Shiko. Obi-Wan fought as …. usual" Bruck said. _

_Obi-Wan felt furious. He wanted to end that smile of Bruck, that stupid idiot. _

_When the bell rang, he was so glad, he almost ran out of the sale. But he was stopped by Master  
Shiko. _

_"I think I'm going to inform your master about you, Kenobi. You are always too late, and you fight with too much anger. I'm sure your Master must know that." _

_Obi-Wan froze. Oh no. His master could not know about this! Then he would be in so much trouble! _

_Master Shiko must have known, because he gave the frightened padawan a very mean smirk, and walked then away. ***_

_Obi-Wan slowly turned around, and walked with his head down out of the sale. _

_Everyone else was gone, it was their last class for today. He walked around the corner, and in a fraction he felt himself being hit in his face. _

_He shouted and covered his eye, where he was hit. He felt a big bruise coming up. _

_When he looked up with one eye, he saw Bruck and his friends laughing and making stupid faces at him._

"_What do you want Bruck?" he growled, knowing that he couldn't get away. They blocked the corridors._

"_Ah, nothing Oafy-Wan. Just seeing you cry, and yell for your little friends."_

_Then Bruck kicked him hard in his abdomen. A fire shot up, and he winced, and tried to get away, but he'd not so much luck. One of Bruck's friends gripped him from behind, and another one grabbed his arm, and turned it. _

_Crack. Obi-Wan felt tears coming up. _

"_Hey, stop it!" yelled somebody. _

_It was Bant. _

"_Ooooh, there we have fishface. Now were sooo scared!" mocked Bruck._

"_You'd better be, 'cause I've called my master!" She said angrily._

_That had effect. The bullies released Obi-Wan and backed up, disappearing. Bruck yelled on last thing. _

"_You're lucky this time, Oafy-Wan, next time you won't have fishy around to save your babyface!" _

_And with that, he ran away, too. _

_Obi-Wan sank to the ground, while Bant ran to him.  
"Are you Okay, Obi? What did they do? Oh no, you must go to the- _

_"Leave me alone!" he said. _

_Bant looked dumbfounded. _

_"What?" _

_"You heard me. I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
he yelled the last part, jumping from Bant. She looked very hurt. "Obi-Wan?" she said softly. _

_"NO! NO! GO AWAY!" he shouted at her. _

_All the trouble came suddenly out, his whole body hurt, and he felt so humiliated by Bruck. _

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T WANT TO BE HELPED BY A-" he stopped abruptly. He immediately felt regret for what he had said. Too late.

"By what? BY WHAT? Bant started to yell too.

"BY A GIRL? IS THAT IT? FINE ! THAN I WON"T BOTHER YOU ANY MORE! She cried with tears in her silver eyes.

"FINE!" and with that he ran away, leaving a very distressed Bant alone in the corridors. He didn't saw Tahl running to Bant, comforting the crying girl.

Oh, how much did he regret that now. How could he ever have said that to Bant? He had let his anger control him. Again. See where it has lead him. Everyone hated him. The reaction of his master… he shuddered.

_He ran to his quarters, forgetting his injures, how much they hurt. _

_When he came into their apartment, he saw his master standing in the room with the comm at his ear. Uh oh… "There he is.. I shall talk to him." _

_he gave Obi-Wan one glare that said: You are in VERY much trouble, young man. _

_Obi-Wan stood rigid, his heart pounding in his chest. It hurt. It seemed he had some broken ribs too. _

_His master hung the comlink at his belt, and said "Sit. Now" to him. _

_Obi-Wan slowly sank down in a chair. _

_"Three calls. Three. From Master Erk'lé, Master Shiko, and from Tahl. What did you actually thought? A D for your Astrophysics. But that is not the worst. No, you let your anger control you again. I'm very disappointed in you. You will go to your room, and meditate on this, until I say you're done. You'll also get a punishment, which I yet have to think of. Understood?" said he cold. _

_Obi-Wan felt tears brimming in his eyes, but not only from pain. _

_"Y-yes Master." _

_He said with a thick voice, and he hurried to his room.  
He felt his Master's eyes priming in his back before he shut his door. _

_He fell on his bed, sobbing, while the tears went freely over his cheeks. He rolled up till a small ball. _

And he still was, but not crying any longer. He had no tears over to spill. The stress of the past months finally became him to much after this day, and with and shuddering sigh he finally fell asleep.

**AN**: (Author's Note)

***You might wonder why Master Shiko is so mean. Well, let me tell you, _he isn't the only one who does that to Obi-Wan._

After all, Obi-Wan is still on probation after Melida-Daan. The Masters know this and some… well they don't cope with it to well. Let's say Qui-Gon isn't the only one to distrust Obi-Wan.  
And Obi-Wan knows this very well. I think you can imagine his inner turmoil.  
It's one of the reasons why he tries to be perfect, but it is just not enough.


	2. The Strange Light

**Chapter 2**

Qui-Gon sighed. Maybe he should check up Obi-Wan. He thought about their bond, checking him, but the idea was swept away. No, he would not use their Bond, not if it wasn't necessary.

He rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. Maybe he had punished Obi-Wan too hard.

No you haven't, a voice in his head said. Anger, anger, anger. See what that has done to Xanatos. You don't want that again, don't you?

No, he didn't want a second Xanatos. So he did need to learn Obi-Wan a harsh lesson. Be distant.

But then... He had seen his Padawan's face, a nasty bruise covering his right eye. And he seemed to limp. Or was that just his imagination?

He stood up. He walked to Obi-Wan's door, but felt nothing. The boy has strong shields. Too strong, he thought.

Just as was to knock at the door, his commlink went off. Qui-Gon sighed as he recognized Mace's comm number.

"Qui-Gon"

"Qui-Gon. You have to go to the Council, immediately. We have a mission for you and Padawan Kenobi."

"Now?"

'Yes, now. Hurry, or else you'll find Yoda whacking your shins for being late."

"But-"

"No buts. You must come alone. You can inform your Padawan later."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming."

"Good. See you in ten minutes. Mace out."

"Qui-Gon out."

He groaned. He really wasn't ready for another mission. Not now. He peeked along Obi-Wan's door to make sure he was okay. He saw Obi-Wan curled up, sleeping, without his blanket. He hesitated.

Maybe he should cover him. No, no, no fatherly thoughts. He hurried back, out of their quarters, and up to the Council.

Obi-Wan shot up when he felt his master at the door. He hoped he would go away, and secured his shields, making them tighter.

His Master may not know how he felt. Not that he would bother anyway. He hated him, just like everyone else, he thought sad.

He closed his eyes, waiting for his master to come in.

But then he heard a commlink's noise and some hushed voices. Something about a mission.

Great. He just needed that.

Then he heard a, "Qui-Gon out."

Uh-oh.

He heard his door opening, his master peeking. After a few seconds, he left.

Obi-Wan sighed. Thank the Force.

He turned, to make it more comfortable. Then he felt a sharp pain jolting through his chest. He moaned, and grabbed his chest with his hands. He tried to release the pain into the Force, but it was too much. He opened his eyes. It was totally dark. Then he saw something.

A light. A bright, white dot, floating in the air. How strange.

The he heard a whisper. He sharpened his senses.

Follow me…. Come….

He jolted up, forgetting his pain. Did he just hear… that?

No… Impossible…

But there it was again.

Come… Come closer… Follow me.

The strange Light boll moved to him, and then to his door.

Obi-Wan slowly stepped of his bed, moving to the Light and his door.

Good… I won't hurt you… Follow me now...

The thing must have seen my thoughts, he realized. He was scared, but also curious.

The curious part of him won.

He stepped into the living room, following the Light.

The main door opened, and It disappeared into the dark corridors of the abandoned Temple.


	3. A devastating decision

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan followed the light. He wanted to know what it was, where they were going, and what it wanted.

_So many questions… Follow me and I'll answer them…. _

Obi-Wan almost jumped when he heard the soft voice again. A tremor racked his body.

_Don't be afraid… There is no reason for… _

Obi-Wan nodded absent, later realizing the thing didn't have eyes.

_Good….Now, we're almost there _

Maybe he was wrong. The thing must have eyes?

He walked down a large stair, and trough a door. When he inspected the room, he noticed to his pleasure that it was the room of the Thousand Fountains, his favorite place.

The Light boll suddenly went to the left, and fastened it's speed, until Obi-Wan had to run to keep close.

Then it stopped.

Obi-Wan was panting, what was strange. Normally he wasn't that quick tired. But he was know. His leg began to throb again.

_We are there… _

He looked up and saw a large tree, and a waterfall. He settled himself between the roots of the tree, and between some bushes. It was rather comfortable, actually, he mused.

He suddenly felt exhausted, and wanted to sleep. He felt also strange. The things around him began to swirl.

How odd…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**At the Council, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon tried to let his irritation disappear into the Force, but it didn't work very well. He was in the council, discussing about the… unusual mission.

Luckily, not the whole council was there, but only Yoda, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba and Adi Gallia.  
They were at least reasonable. Most of the time, then.

"Qui-Gon, it really isn't that hard. You've done it already many times before. This will be your last mission, and then you'll get vacation." tried Mace. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

"Yes, a vacation of two days. I know you Mace, and-

"Stop this useless discussion, you must. Not logic, it is." said Master Yoda, while twitching his ears.

"Obi-Wan and I have been on too much missions. I feel it, and he does, too. We need some time to recover."

"I think that is a good idea. Your last mission went good, but with too much trouble. I agree with Qui-Gon" added Adi.

Qui-Gon smiled at her. She nodded at him. he knew she would understand. Adi had a padawan too, and that was mainly the cause of it.

"Masters, if it is…."

He suddenly trailed off. He felt not good. The whole room started to spin. His head ached

"Qui-Gon? Qui?"

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling. He felt sick.

"Feel bad, you do?" asked Yoda worried.

"I don't know… The room suddenly started to whirl, and my head feels…. Strange."

"Hrmpf. Sit down you must. Too much stress you've had. Agree with Master Gallia I do. No mission for you. Rest you will"

Qui-Gon smiled inwardly. Maybe he should do this more often.

Mace looked at him, not groggy, as he expected, but concerned

"Very well then. You're dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan's POV**

Obi-Wan smiled. His head felt so light, and the pain he had was gone. The light too. He looked around. Maybe it was hiding. He hoped it would come back.

_Oh, I'm here. I won't leave you. Not yet. First I'll answer your questions.  
_  
The questions. Right.

He asked "who are you?" he was surprised that his voice sounded so soft, and hoarse.

The boll of Light appeared in front of him. It said:

_I am the Angel of Death and Life , my name is Mara'Haya. _

"Oh.. An Angel?" He wondered if that was true. He thought they looked different, so he asked:

"Are you really a light dot?"

He felt warmth radiating from the light, like she was smiling.

_No, I am not. I have many appearances. I'll show you.  
_  
She answered his question before he had asked it.

He looked at the boll of Light. Did he just imagined that It was growing?

He wasn't. The light boll _was _growing, it started to look like a woman.

Suddenly it exploded light, no noise, just pure white light.

The woman who appeared when the light was slightly dimmed was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

She had long blond hair, curling at her back. She had soft pink lips and brilliant blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress, but it was perfect. She shone white light.

Obi-Wan could just stare; she was breathtaking.

She laughed softly. He realized what he was doing and blushed.

"S-sorry" he stuttered."

"You don't need to apologize, young boy. Now you know who I am and what I am, shall we move on to the next question?"

"Oh-oh- yes, yes. What do you want from me?"

"I do not want anything from you. I will only help you."  
_  
_"I don't understand, miss."

She smiled a warm smile, her eyes twinkled.

"You can call me by my name. I will help you to make a choice."

"I still don't understand it, Mara'Haya. What choice?"

"The choice between life and death."

A silence followed. Obi-Wan suddenly got it. That was the reason he felt so strange. He was on the verge of death.

"Indeed you are. You are more injured then you think. You have internal bleedings. But you can still make the choice to live. But If you choose to die, then your problems and suffering are all over."

"My problems…"

He thought about them. The fight with Bant, his mean teachers, all those missions, his cold master…

"I-I don't know. I do not want the m anymore, but I…. still love them, my friends and my master I mean. I can't leave them."

The Angel looked at him with sorrow.

"Are you sure they feel exactly the same about you?"

Obi-Wan was silent. He looked sad.

"No, they probably hate me, after today. Everyone already hates me, and I'm just so… Tired of everything. I just don't know it anymore. I try to be perfect, but it never is enough. My Master won't trust me after…." He swallowed.

"Then I will help you, as I told you. I you want, I can take you with me, in the world between life and death. You can see them, and see how they'll react on your 'death'"

Obi-Wan panicked. "I have to die?"

Mara'Haya frowned, her beautiful face deeply in thought.

"Yes and no. You are death, but your spirit stays here, and you can choose to go back to the Living, if you want."

Obi-Wan thought deep. It seemed like a good idea. Just… watch for a while… See if they missed him.

"But if you choose that, there are consequences you'll have to accept" Mara'Haya said

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan frowned. Consequences… It gave him a bad feeling. But it wasn't nearly as worse as the feelings the Temple gave him.

"I can't tell you that, but if you choose to do this, you'll find out at yourself. But I'll be there if you really need me."

Obi-Wan doubted for a moment, and then made his decision.

"I'll do it. Only this way I can see what I am in their eyes. Probably not much" he added sighing.

The Angel smiled and beamed more light. "Are you sure?" she asked one more time.

"Very sure"

There was a blinding flash of light, and Obi-Wan's body was lifted up in the air. He smiled, and with that the light around them disappeared.

Obi-Wan's body fell lifeless to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**After the Meeting, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon walked with Mace and master Yoda back, after Mace had dismissed them. He still felt a bit light, and shivered. Mace glanced at him, still worried. Even master Yoda seemed troubled.

They walked down, along the Room of the Thousand Fountains., and he said:

"Well, I'd better hurry up a bit. How late is it ac-

He stopped; there came a huge beam of white light out of the Room, and they had to shield their eyes.

Then it came.

Horrible pain as he had experienced only once before: When a Bond broke.

He screamed and fell to his knees, hands on his head.

Mace yelled something to Yoda, and Yoda sat in front of Qui-Gon, while Mace ran to where the light came from.

Master Yoda laid his claws on Qui-Gon's head, who was still moaning. He abruptly pulled them back, aghast and his eyes large.

He knew what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan felt very strange. When he looked at himself, he could still see everything, but he was….transparant. He could see the ground through is feet.

Whoa, he thought. Weird.

Then he saw someone running. In his way.

It was Master Windu. Master Windu came closer, and suddenly stopped, eyes wide and his mouth open.

Horror was clearly visible on his face.

He ran past Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned around, to see his body lay on the ground, and Mace next to it.

Obi-Wan came closer, and inspected his body. A small trickle of blood seeped out his mouth.

He shivered.

_"You have internal bleedings.."_

He remembered what the Angel had said.

The Angel! Where was she? Oh, she was gone. Of course. But she would be there if he needed her, that's what she had said.

Right? Oh well.

Master Windu looked up straight at him, and yelled something.

Then something struck him.

Mace didn't look _at _him, but _though _him! He was invisible. He was a ghost

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Mace's POV**_

Mace ran through the enormous Room, trying to remember were the light had came from.

Left, Right, Left… Then he saw something, by a large tree.

He came closer.

His heart skipped a beat.

It was not _something_, but _someone_!

He ran to the body, and to his horror, he recognized the body.

It was Qui-Gon's padawan; Obi-Wan Kenobi!

He ran to the body, and kneeled next to it. He listened if he heard breath, but he heard nothing, and Obi-Wan's chest didn't rise either.

Oh no.. Not good... Then he saw a trickle of blood seeping through the mouth, and he noticed the black eye, and that Obi-Wan's leg lay in a very strange angle.

He searched for a heartbeat, he was shocked to find nothing.

He looked up, and yelled something at Yoda, loud enough to be heard.

Then he tried to reanimate Obi-Wan, but it was too late. He was death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Master Gallia's en Billaba's POV  
**_**  
**  
Adi Gallia and Depa Billaba were just walking in the Room of the Thousand Fountains, to talk after the meeting.

"But Adi, I don't know. Maybe there's-

she was cut off by an huge flash of light, and right thereafter by horrible screams.

They looked startled at each other, and then ran to the place where the light and screams came from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**_** Yoda's POV  
**_**  
**  
Yoda was shocked. He had heard from it, but never felt it.

A broken Bond was very painful. And it could only be caused by choice, or death.

He was afraid it was the last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Master Gallia's en Billaba's POV**_

Adi Gallia and Depa Billaba ran as fast as they could.

Then they saw a dark Jedi, next to a tree.

They could clearly sense the Jedi's distress.

They hurried to the Jedi.

It was Mace Windu, and he was holding something.  
"Master Windu? What is this about? What happened….Oh no…"

Depa looked in shock at the body.

Adi shrieked.

"Is that.. Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Depa asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Mace looked sad at her. Depa and Adi knew enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**~The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan looked in astonishment at the three Jedi.

The way Mace held him, the way they looked at his corpse, it was… tender and sad.

He never knew that would be because of… him."

_**Near the Room of The Thousand Fountains, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon shuddered. He felt awful. His whole body felt like he had ran a marathon, and his head felt like it could split open in a moment.

He eyes squinted in pain, but he could regonize Master Yoda in front of him.

Master Yoda looked full sorrow at him.

Qui-Gon didn't get it.

What happened? Where was Mace? What _was_ that?

Then he heard a shriek.

He then looked back at Yoda, eyes full of questions.

Yoda's ears drooped by the affirmation of what he thought.

He laid his claw at Qui-Gon's knee and only said

"Follow me" he then waddled to the others, Qui-Gon right after him clenching his stomach, still wondering what in the force's name could cause so much pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of The Thousand Fountains**_

Adi had tried once more to bring Obi-Wan back, but it was too late, as Mace already said.

Then they heard steps. Mace, Adi, and Depa looked up. It was Yoda, followed by Qui-Gon, who looked highly bewildered.

They closed their eyes.

They knew what was coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**~The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon walked behind Yoda, wondering about everything, when he saw Mace, Adi and Depa. They looked at him, full with grief and then closed their eyes.

He really was puzzled now.

"What is this? What happened? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

He wanted answers. Now.

Mace opened his eyes, and stepped aside.

What he saw made him gasp for air~.

_Obi-Wan _

He felt to his knees, next to his padawan, feeling dazed. No…No.. he couldn't be…

He looked at Mace and the others.

"Is he….." he whispered.

They nodded sadly.

With an roar he pounded his fists in the ground, his eyes full with tears.

"No! **NO**! he cried out, then reaching out for the body, cradling his death padawan in his arms, while wracking sobs escaped him.

He looked at the bruised face, while whispering "Oh padawan, Obi-Wan.. Please don't leave me here! Please….."

With that he trailed of and buried his head into Obi-Wan's chest, grieving for his lost padawan.


	4. In deep trouble

**Chapter 4**

Heey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long. But here's the new chap; hope you like it!  
**And for every reviewer: many many thanks *hugs you all* Reviews make my day!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his eyes. He just couldn't. He wanted to scream, to yell "I'm not dead!"I'm here! Right here!', but nothing came out.

So he just stood there, watching, eyes never leaving. When he saw his master crying, a stab of pain and guilt went through his heart. He didn't want this! He already regretted it so much.

But wait, they couldn't see him, but maybe they could hear him?

He ran to his master, kneeling in front of him.

"M-Master? I'm here, look I'm not dead!' He waved his hands in front of his master.

Nothing happened. Qui-Gon only sat there, he had stopped with weeping, and sat now silently in front of his dead padawan.

Mace kneeled next to Qui-Gon, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was a true Jedi." he softly said, his dark eyes sad.

Mace? The stoic Jedi Master?

Obi-Wan always thought that Master Windu didn't like him.

Qui-Gon looked up, and Obi-Wan saw with shock that his eyes were full of pain, and grief.

Oh, what had he done, how could he have been so stupid? Now he was stuck here, and nobody who noticed him. He was just totally invisible.

He was a ghost now.

Qui-Gon just sat there. Everything was a haze. He couldn't remember anything, except for Mace, who had put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and had said something about Obi-Wan, being a true Jedi.

They had slowly guided him to the Healers Ward, leading him away from Obi-Wan's body.

When they were there, they asked him what he needed. He had answered that he wanted to be alone. So there he sat, in front of a window, with a large view over Coruscant.  
Slowly, they reality came back to him.

But he just couldn't believe it. His padawan. Dead.

He saw the bruised face in front of him, pale as a ghost.

He shuddered. And then he remembered with a jolt of guilt what his last words where to Obi-Wan…

_"I'm very disappointed in you…" _

No, no! He wasn't! Deep down he loved Obi-Wan, his bright padawan, and his ever shining eyes.

Then he realized, that Obi-Wan _had_ changed, especially the last two months.

No, wait that wasn't true. From the moment he had taken Obi-Wan, the boy had started to change.

The bright lad wasn't anymore. A shy and insecure boy had taken his place. Melida-Daan had only been the final blast.

He gasped. Him. All because of him.

He didn't want to have a bond, he was perfectly fine with just being his teacher. Or wasn't he?

That boy, the shining child had found a way to bury himself straight into his heart. The boy was so devoted to him, loved him, Force knows why, and he loved him too.

But had he told him so? Had he ever showed him any affection?

No. Nothing at all.

He had denied everything the boy had hoped for, what he needed. And this was the result.

He had failed.

He buried his head in his fists.

Again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of The Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan had followed his master, and the two healers. Then he saw something. Healers.

He saw them covering his body with a sheet, carrying him away.

Then the terrible truth came to him.

His body. It would be burned!

Panic crept its way up.

He would never be able to get back with his body gone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Medical Ward, Mace's POV.**_

Mace walked after Yoda.

He felt dazed, and tired.

How did this happen?

The healers had scanned Obi-Wan's body, and their results were frightening.

They had come to the conclusion that Obi-Wan's body had given up because of the wounds, in- and outwardly.

They were astonished.

With clothes on, they hadn't seen anything, save the bruised face.

But then they had showed him and Yoda pictures and the list of damage to his body.

It was horrible.

But how? How did this happen? Who?

He clenched his fists.

Who could have done something so horrible, in their own Temple, which was supposed to be save!

"Answers, you will find. To Obi-Wan's friends you must go."

The old master must have sensed his anger, he thought.

"Good. His friends and their masters." "But what are you going to do?" he wondered aloud.

"Go to Qui-Gon, I will. Support he needs. And answers, I need"

Mace nodded at the elderly master, before heading to the Muln/Rhara apartment, which was a few levels up.

When he was there, he ringed the bell. An upset Garen appeared in front of him. He looked at the boy, who said; something has happened with Obi-Wan, isn't it?"

He nodded again, and with that, he entered the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Somewhere in the Temple, Obi-Wan's POV**_**  
**  
Obi-Wan honestly didn't know what to do. He was in big trouble now; how was he supposed to get back?

But, wait! The Angel! She had said that when he had learned his lesson, he could come back to the Living world. And he had definitely learned his lesson!

He called her name. "Mara'Haya! **MARA'HAYA!**

Nothing happened. He then thought that he maybe had to call her with his mind, so he tried that too.

He looked around, hopefully.

Still no reaction. Dread took him over. His funeral would be held in three days, that was a tradition.

He ran around the whole temple, yelling, and even asking people, even though they couldn't see him.

After two hours, he gave up. He was lost. His last hope was crushed, and he didn't have a clue of how to get back.

It seemed that he would be stuck here forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Medical Ward, Yoda's POV.**_

Master Yoda hobbled his way up to the Medical Ward. He felt Qui-Gon's force presence. It hit him like a wall. He waddled into the room, tapping with his gimer stick onto the ground.

Qui-Gon didn't move.

Yoda came closer, laying a three fingered claw on Qui-Gon's knee. That worked.

"I failed him. He was supposed to be a great knight, being trained by the best, a master who he deserved. And I ruined everything, I didn't even notice his pain. Or wounds. I punished him, my last words to him were that I was disappointed in him! Disappointed!" He said angry.

Then he sobered up again.

"I didn't noticed it! His pain, everything! He deserved to be a Jedi, not me. I'm just an old fool, ruining a young boy.."

Yoda then did something what nobody would do. He wacked Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon looked baffled.

"A fool you are. But not old. Learn from your mistakes you should. And Obi-Wan is now one with the Force. Not your fault, it was. He was physically hurt. In harmony he now is. Give him an honorable funeral, you should,"

Qui-Gon clenched his fists.

"Not my fault? I should have **NOTICED**!" he yelled the last word.

Yoda didn't even flinch. Then he said calm: "Nothing could have been done. To badly wounded, he was. Not your fault, not totally. But agree with you, I do, when you said, listened you should have."

Qui-Gon looked suddenly weary and pained. All the anger drained away from him.

"Please… Please leave me.. I need time.. I…"

Yoda nodded friendly.

"Understand you, I do. Come to me you will, when in need for help. But not yet. In time you will."

Then the matured Master removed hi green claw and hobbled his way out, leaving a confused Qui-Gon behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Near Tahl's apartment, Mace's POV.**___

Mace was now up to Bant, Obi-Wan's best friend, and her master Tahl.

He already asked Reeft, and Garen, both shocked to hear their good friend was death. They had felt something in the force, but they hadn't expected this.

When he was done, they had asked if they could see Obi-Wan. Mace had answered that they could, but only with their masters. So when he'd left, the pairs had quickly went to the Medical Ward.

But he still had no answers. They only told him that Obi-Wan had become more and more quiet, and that he didn't eat very well. So now he hoped that Bant or her master had information.

He ringed the bell. Tahl came in front of him.

"Waster Windu?" she asked frowning

"I have to ask young Eerin a few questions. And….. Something terrible has happened..."

Tahl looked anxious. "Oh no, what? No, wait come in- you can tell me then."

Tahl lead Mace to the living room. Mace took a chair, and Tahl took place at her couch.

Mace told her everything. Halfway between, Tahl almost ran off, to Qui-Gon, but Mace had stopped her. He told her that he needed information of Bant. Tahl had calmed down.

They discussed how they would tell Bant the horrible news.

They decided it was the best to tell the whole truth.

Tahl called Bant from her room.

"Padawan? Bant! Master Windu is her, and he has something he has to tell you."

The Mon Calamari came out her room. She looked upset.

"Master?" she asked quietly, and Mace wondered if she had felt it too.

Tahl and Mace shared a glance.

"Padawan, I'm afraid that- it's Obi-Wan, isn't it! She looked alarmed. "I-I felt something, I-

"Bant, please." Mace then thought he had to tell her. "Bant, I'm afraid Obi-Wan has passed on,  
about three hours ago." He said softly. They knew what would come.

Bant looked horrified.  
"No… that is- **NO!**

she screamed, jumping up and trying to escape.

Mace stood up too, but Tahl had already grabbed her, and Bant was now pounding with her little fists in her master's stomach.

"NO, NO! **HE ISN'T!** He isn't!" she whispered, and started to sob into her master, who draped her arms comforting around the grieving girl.

Mace honestly didn't wanted too, but he needed answers. So he tried, while putting a hand on Bant's shoulder.

"I'm very sorry that I have to do this, but we have to know what happened to him… Do you have any information?"

Bant only started to weep harder, and he received a glare from Tahl.

Mace sighed. "I know I shouldn't ask you now, but we can't let the ones who did this get away with it. And if we aren't fast, then they will be gone." He tried. Force, let this help him.

Bant looked at him sobbing, and with wet eyes. Then she said with a shaky voice;

"I- I know who did it. I-it was B-Bruck Chu-hun, and hi- his friends. I- I tried to help, b-but I was to-too late. I c-called master, and then th-hey ran awa-hey. But th-then he started to yell, and I- "

Bant started to weep again.

Her Master looked at him with a 'Don't you dare to ask her any more' glower.

But Mace knew enough. He thanked them, and left quietly, leaving the apartment, up to Yoda to share his information with him.

That Chun was in deep trouble, he thought grimly.

**AN:**

Sooo, and, did you like it? I'll give you a sneek peek for the next chap: Bruck and his friends are going to confront council, and Obi-Wan has to find out how he's gonna get back into his body, before his funeral! Have I made you curious? Please review!


	5. The Nightmare goes on

**Chapter 5**

**And here's the next chap, again. Won't talk too much this time, just have fun with reading. And many thanks to the 9 wonderful reviewers!**

**The nightmare goes on... **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Near the Council's room, Mace's POV**__  
_  
Mace strode with a calm face to the council.  
He'd told every councilmember yesterday that he'd the information they all needed, and now he was going to tell them about his discoveries.

He had also sent three masters to that Chun, to take and inform him. Inwardly he sighed. He would later have to thank and apologize to Bant. He didn't want to upset her like that, but it was necessary.

When he'd left Tahl's apartment, he could practically feel Tahl's glares burn into his back. Though he would never admit it, Tahl was one of the very few people who could give him the crinkles.

He straightened himself, and walked around the corner, up to the turbo lifts. He shouldn't dwell off like that. He had to inform the council, and he would need all his dignity to not strangle that Bruck in his mind.

He stepped into the Turbo lift, next to another initiate, who immediately backed up, eyes large. No wonder, Mace had a defiant look in his eyes.

Obi-Wan wandered aimlessly though the corridors of The Temple. He was now very sure that he didn't want to die, but if he couldn't get back to his body in time, then most likely he would.

He shuddered. He would never forgive himself if that would happen. His poor, poor master and his friends, and even Bruck didn't deserve to be exiled like this. He sighed, and his mind wandered off.

He'd often joked with his friends, and at one day, the made up a list with 50 ways to exile Bruck from the Order. Then they'd laughed about it.

He stopped, and leaned against one of the solid walls of the Temple.

With a sudden jolt, he remembered way 13 to expel Bruck;

Exiled because of killing one of us.

His eyes blurred, he couldn't see anything. He slid slowly down until he hit the ground. He clenched his fist, and sobs escaped him. He let his head touch his knees, and folded his arms around him.

Then he looked up, and he yelled at the top of his lungs:

" I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

He breathed for air, choking in his tears. His head fell down again, whispering "I'm sorry", before sleep finally took over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Medical Ward, Qui-Gon's POV.  
**_  
Qui-Gon groaned, and stretched his body, which was stiff and sore. He felt terrible.

He looked around. He saw a chrono. It was 900 standard hours. He must have been fallen asleep in his chair, when Yoda had left him. Damn troll. Always speaking in riddles he didn't understand.

He rubbed his temples. Then, suddenly, he went rigid and looked around bewildered.  
_  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…"_

What _was_ that? Was it? No, it couldn't be…. Obi-Wan… He was dead. But he was sure that agonized cry of pain was from his deceased padawan...

He sprang up ignoring his aching bones, a new fire burning in him with hope. He would go to master Yoda. He had no doubt it was Obi-Wan, somewhere, trying to reach him. He would go to the bottom of this, and beyond and would not rest until he found answers.

With a defiant look he strode out of the Healers Ward, puzzled healers looking after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**In a Sparring Room, Bruck Chun's POV**_

Bruck Chun was in a deep sparring session. Slash. Parry. Block. Slash. His opponent's saber fell on the ground.

He smiled. His friend Aalto looked up, sweating.  
"You got me this time, Bruck. Next time won't be so easy!"  
They both laughed.

Suddenly, Aalto frowned. Bruck turned, to follow his friend's gaze. It were three Masters who were coming at them; a ruthian Twi'lek female, a human male with dark hair and eyes and a Gand male Master.

He heard whispering around him, and his friend gave him a look which said;

"_What are they doing here?"_

He had no idea.

Then the human male spoke to him.

"Are you Bruck Chun?"

"Y-yes? What- Why?" he stuttered, clearly feeling something was not right.

His friend also looked strange, wide eyed. Four strong hands grabbed him.

"Wha-

"You are not in the position of speaking. You are going with us."

Bruck stood there, stunned. What could he have done?

Then, the female Twi'lek turned to Aalto.

"Are you his friend?"

Aalto clearly didn't know what to say.

"Yes- Yes I am." was his answer at last.

"Then you are also coming with us" she said, giving Bruck a glance. Aalto only nodded. Before they left, the two friends shared one look;

"_What is going on here?" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**In the Council's room, Mace's POV**__  
_

Mace stood composed in front of the council, focusing on the tiny Master who was in front of him.

Every council member was seated, and there was no reason for waiting any longer.

Therefore, Master Yoda began the meeting.

"Master Windu, information you have to share with us about padawan Kenobi's death, do you?

"Yes, master. I have several names, and the real perpetrator in this case."

Murmur rose up, and few masters looked thoughtful or curious.

Master Poof interluded. "Well, who are the ones we seek for the murder at Kenobi?" he said with his light voice.

Mace cleared his throat. Everyone went silent.

"The main suspect is Bruck Chun and some of his friends."

A few shocked "Oooh's" followed, and the other masters looked at each other, taken aback. Master Yoda's ears drooped. Mace gave the ancient master a much meaning look. He then coughed. All the council members looked at him.

"I think we should bring the suspects in."

A few masters nodded, including master Yoda.

The silence that followed when the two frightened boys were brought in was deadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**In front of Yoda's quarters**__  
_  
Qui-Gon stood frowning in front of Master Yoda's door. He'd ringed the bell, but clearly the small Master wasn't there.

He sighed. Well, I'd better wait then, he thought. Maybe I should first clear my thoughts. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Meditation in the Room of the Thousand Fountains, his favorite spot in the whole Temple. He definitely needed a break, and maybe, when he'd calmed down a bit, he might be able to hear Obi-Wan again. He smiled. Hope wasn't gone yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**In the Council's room, Mace's POV**__  
_

The silence in the Council's Room was broken by Master Windu's sharp voice. He now sat in his chair, next to Master Yoda.

"Bruck Chun, initiate, do you know why you are here?"

Bruck could only shake his head. The Masters looked slightly surprised, even Master Yoda.

"You don't know? Mace paused for a second.

"Did you hear of the dead of one of your fellow students?"

Bruck nodded again, Aalto looked at him.

"Did you also know who it was?"

"No. I only know he was my age."

The tension in the room rose up.

"Do you know how he died?"

"No… "

The anxiety now reached its top.

Mace cleared his throat, before looking at the other masters. It was time to tell them.

"The padawan who was killed was Obi-Wan Kenobi"

The last three words made an impact nobody could have foreseen.

Bruck gasped, eyes big. Did he-?

"And you, Bruck Chun, have killed him. Do you deny this?" Master Windu thundered.

"I-I no, no that I-

"Did you murder him?" Even Piell's voice rose up.

"NO! I'd never kill, I don't like him, but-" he said desperately.

"Reports show that you have regularly bullied him, to the point of abuse. Do you contradict?"

"No… I have, but I didn't kill him, I swear!"

Master Yoda had heard enough.

"Maybe killed Obi-Wan, he has, but unintentionally."

Mace's eyebrow shot up at the last statement.

"This was no accident, the reports of his body's condition was very clear; dead caused by internal bleedings! The harm itself was because of heavy abusing."

Bruck went white as a sheet, and so did Aalto. Adi Gallia noticed, like Master Windu. She shot him a look. Then she said calmly: "Did you and your… friends abuse him, Initiate Chun?"

Bruck opened his mouth, only to shut it again. Finally, he gave whispered his answer;

"Yes."

Obi-Wan couldn't watch anymore. He felt the strong urge to vomit. He'd seen Bruck and Aalto walking with the three Masters, and he'd followed them. He'd wanted to know where they were going, and if his suspects were right.

They were. He leaned against the wall, looking at the scene.

It was horrible. Bruck would be expelled, or maybe worse, he thought bitterly. And all because of him. And though his mind screamed to ran away, he stayed.

He had to see their final decision.

Mace gave Master Yoda a glance. The tiny master's ears were drooped even more low. He sighed.

They had interrogated the two further. Aalto had named up the others who were there.

They at last came to the conclusion that Chun was the main perpetrator, and that he had set the others their actions. They now had to make their final decision.

" Are there any other inputs left behind?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"Then we'll now discuss your fates. You are dismissed."

Bruck and Aalto were led to the corridor by another master who had waited for them.

When the door closed, the Masters looked at each other.

Master Windu straightened himself.

"Then let the discussion over their fates begin"

Qui-Gon sighed with content. He wasn't fully able to reach his center, the thoughts of Obi-Wan were simply too much. But at least he'd composed himself enough to reach out to the Force without too many problems.

Yes, the hours of meditation had definitely paid off. He stretched his limbs. They were still sore from his night at the chair.

He grimaced. He was clearly getting old, Qui-Gon thought gravely.

Now, maybe Master Yoda was back. But first he had to take a shower. He smelled. Pretty bad. Or as Obi-Wan would've commented;

"_you smell, master. Like the worst kind of Banta poodoo."  
_  
He smiled at the thought. But it faded just as quickly as it came. Obi-Wan would never talk to him like that, only to his friends. The witty humor he practically loved had died with the day he'd taken the boy as his apprentice.

Fresh tears formed in his eyes. Oh Force, what had he done?

"_Qui-Gon, stop thinking like that. That isn't going to help you, anyway"._

The clear voice of Tahl practically rang in his head. No. She was right. It wasn't going to help him. He rubbed the tears away.  
_  
"Now, go take a shower. You smell horrible, and your hair looks like a birds' nest."_

He grimaced. Tahl was right, as always. Even when she wasn't there with him physically, she was mentally. Qui-Gon stood up. He would have to thank her later.

"Agree with this, you all do?" Master Yoda said, looking at his fellow council members.

The Masters nodded.

"Then our final decision is made. Bring them all here."

Adi Gallia stood up, walking to the door. The door opened, and she disappeared for a few minutes.

Then she came back, this time with Bruck, Aalto, and the other three who were accessory. Adi went back to her seat, taking in her calm place between the others.

Master Windu rose his voice.

"The council has decided over your fates. Will you accept under any terms the judgment, and will you follow it immediately?"

The five terrified boys and girls nodded, a few had the courage to say "Yes Master Windu"

"Then we will now tell you our judgment. Bruck Chun, for murdering Obi-Wan Kenobi, and setting up other students to assaulting, you will be expelled from the Order. You'll be send to a heavily secured Force Institution for Force- users who have touched the Dark Side. You problems with you anger will be helped, and you will be under constant verification. You will stay there for five year. After that, you'll be sent to the Agri-Corps, to help there."

Mace took a breath.

"In the Institution, to demise you from the Dark Side, you'll be cut off from the Force for a year."

Bruck, who already was on the point of fainting , stumbled back in utter shock.

"N-No! NO, please, please!" he begged "Please, don't take the Force away!'

Tears flew around when he fell down at his knees. "No…Please…"he sobbed.

Master Windu's heart would have cracked, if not that this boy was responsible for the death of his best friend's padawan. Therefore, he continued.

"The four others who are assecory will not be expelled, but will be on probation for a year. In this time, you'll be under constant vigilance, and you'll follow your lessons apart from any others. You are also not allowed to have contact with any other than your overseer and teachers. In this year, you'll also help the Temple with your duties. This is our final decision."

He turned to Bruck.

"You will immediately pack your possessions, and you will leave about half an hour. You are all dismissed "

Two students, Aalto and Sha'lé drew a shaky breath, while the other two silently whimpered.  
Bruck still sat down on the ground, never moving. Two masters who had waited outside, grabbed his arms, and pulled him up.

Bruck slowly raised his head, eyes blurred with tears. Before he walked away, he said on final thing:

"P-please tell M-Master Jinn that I didn't mean this… I-I was jealous.. Obi-Wan had everything I hadn't.. I'm sorry. Please forgive me…"

Mace looked grimly at Master Yoda, who wobbled his ears, and had a sad look.

Adi Gallia reacted.  
"We will tell him. Now, go. They wait for you " she said softly. Adi wasn't too happy. She was one of the few who hadn't voted for his expel.

Bruck looked grateful at her, and then walked away with the two masters. The others followed them.

When the doors closed, Mace inhaled deeply. These sort of things weren't good for him. But he wasn't finished yet, he had one more thing to do. He looked at Master Yoda, who nodded in approval.  
Mace stood up, and walked out of the Council's Room.

He was going to have a talk with Qui-Gon. And his friend wouldn't be very happy that they had secluded him, for that he was sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Following Bruck Chun to the Hangar, Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan slowly walked after Bruck, following them to the main hangar of the Temple. Bruck would be send away immediately, and there was _nothing_ he could do.

_If _he would get a second chance, then he would not only apologize for everything he'd caused, but he would also talk to Bruck. He had heard everything, and was surprised, shocked and sad at the same time.

He had never thought Bruck to be jealous for him, Obi-Wan. What did he have that Bruck hadn't?

_"A master, and friends. And good grades at almost everything" _said a voice back in his mind. He shook his head.

No… that wasn't true. He was horrible at Math, and his master hated him. No way could Bruck be jealous of him?

_"How can you even think your Master hates you, after you've seen him crying over your body?"  
_The voice in his mind was back, and Obi-Wan stopped in his track. Was it true? Could it be?

_"Yes, it is true" _

Obi-Wan smiled. The voice was right. He would find a way to talk to Bruck to tell him everything.  
Then his smile faded, and his heartbeat rose up.

If he could get him back, of course. If _he_ would ever get back in his body.

And right now, that chance seemed diminutive.

_**Qui-Gon's Quarters, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon just finished with combing his long, wet hair when he heard the bell ring.  
He laid the comb down, and walked to the door. When he opened, he saw his friend Mace in front of him.

"Mace? What brings you here?" he wondered aloud.

"Qui-Gon, I need to tell you something important. Can I come in?"

Qui-Gon felt something wasn't right, and frowned.

"Yes, come in. Do you want some tea?"

Mace came in, and sat down on one of the chairs.

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty"

that was a lame excuse, he thought. But he wanted to hurry up a bit.  
He was exhausted, he'd barely slept yesterday, and all the running around didn't work well, either.

"Now, fine. Why are you here, and what is so important that you had to tell me? Something in the case about Obi-Wan?"

Mace fell with the door in house.  
"Qui-Gon, we found the murderer of Obi-Wan. It was Bruck Chun, and his friends. They had abused him.

Qui-Gon's eyes went large.

"Bruck Chun? _He_ killed my padawan?

"Yes. And we have already decided over their fates. Bruck has been expelled from the Order, and sentenced to 5 years therapy in a secluded environment for Force-sensitive criminals, away from everyone. And the first year, he'll be cut off from the Force, so he won't touch the dark side again. The others are not expelled from the Order, but they are for one year on probation, and will help the Temple with their abilities."

Mace finished. He took a breath.

Qui-Gon looked stunned

"You-you have been doing this-without me knowing about it?"

Mace looked sad, and put his hand on his bewildered friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't wait any longer. And we thought it was better for you that you weren't there. It was quite-

"I DON"T CARE!"

Qui-Gon shouted, jumping up, and slapping the hand away.

"YOU JUST HAVE SENT THE MURDER OF MY PADAWAN AWAY, AND-and…"

He trailed of, and he fell on the couch, his head hidden in his hands.

Mace looked at his grief-stricken friend, wanting to say something, but he didn't knew what. So he sat down, next to Qui-Gon.

"Really, Qui-Gon, I voted against it. I thought you deserved to be there. But when I was there, seeing the boy break down- it wasn't a pretty sight, Qui. He didn't even know he'd killed Obi-Wan."

He better couldn't have said that. Qui-Gon's head shot up, looking with a pained face at him.

"Do you really believe that I care about him? He took the life of my Obi-Wan. I should have been there, tell him how wonderful Obi-Wan was, making him suffer for what he has done to him. To me."

Mace sighed. He knew this would be difficult.

"He's leaving about ten minutes. If you want to tell him something, you have to hurry. And I don't know if they will let you, bu-

Qui-Gon interrupted him.

"Then I'll leave now. You might be done with him, but I'm not.

He stood up, and strode to the door, when a hand pulled him back.

"Before you go, I want to tell you one last thing. Before he went, he wanted us to tell you this."

Qui-Gon looked at his friend, curious.

"He said that he… didn't mean it. He honestly didn't want to kill him. He was jealous, Qui. And… Mace hesitated. Should he tell him?

"…. He asked for your forgiveness…"

Qui-Gon looked at him in a fiery way, before sneering;

"Never!"

With that, he left a baffled Mace behind, and marched away, to the murdered of his beloved padawan to tell him the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN:**  
Hehe, I'm mean! Again, I end with a cliffy! But don't worry; I've already started with the next chap. I just wanted to make this not too long. In the next chap, you'll find out what Qui-Gon will tell Bruck, and he will have to arrange the cremation of Obi-Wan's body, who has only two days left! Will he make it, and… How will he react? And, how will master Yoda react on Qui-Gon's discoveries?  
You'll find out in the next chap!

If there's anyone who wants to beta this story, please tell me.


	6. Leaving things behind

**Chapter 6**

I'm SO sorry that it took me so long! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and the people who are following this story! This is my main grossing story *grins as she counts the reviews and other statistics* You really make my day(s)!  
Anyway, have fun!  
Ps: I just realize I've never put something like a disclaimer in my stories, so I'll do it now;  
For ALL my stories; they are not mine. Well, at least the characters aren't. The ideas are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**-Temple's Hangars-**_

In one of the Temples smaller hangars stood a group of people clustered together. They all waited for one thing; the departure of Bruck Chun. Chun himself was visibly shaking. He tried not to, but it was in vain. The little possessions he had and which were allowed were placed in a small grey spaceship.

Obi-Wan was watching from a small distance, just behind a corner. Of course they couldn't see him, but it was just an old habit.

_There he goes_, he thought bitterly_. I always wished for this, and now I'd take everything back what I've done…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
__**-Somewhere in the Temple's many corridors-**_

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon strode with an steady pace to the hangar, Mace following in his wake.

"Qui-Gon, this really is not a good idea-

-I. Don't. _Care_."

"But I do! You're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

Qui-Gon stopped abruptly, and Mace bumped into his large friend.  
Qui-Gon turned around, and glared at Mace with a look that could freeze Tatooine immediately.

"Fine. If you want to follow me, do that. But DO NOT interrupt me!"

Mace frowned and opened his mouth to say something to his agitated friend, but Qui-Gon was already walking to the hangar again.

Mace swore under his breath, and followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**-Tahls' quarters-**_

Tahl sighed. It was only two days ago that her padawan's best friend had died, and there were two days left before Obi-Wan's funeral would been hold.  
The happy and energetic child she knew was replaced by a grieving and silent girl.  
The girl had worn herself out, and hadn't slept for the last two days.  
She had comforted Bant, and told her again and again that there was nothing she could've done, and that it was his choice. Tahl remembered the conversation  
_  
-Bant sat sobbing on the couch, next to her master who had draped her arms around the grieving girl. _

_"Why? Why would he do such a thing?" _

_That question kept bothering her, just like many more_

"_I should never have acted the way I did.. It's all my fault, I should've been there for him, not yelling horrible things at him…" _

_Inwardly, Tahl hit herself. She'd tried everything, but Bant kept blaming herself for Obi-Wan's death. She believed it was their clash that caused him to cross the edge. Of course that wasn't the only reason, as a matter of fact, Tahl blamed herself for calling Qui-Gon. If she hadn't done that, then Qui-Gon would not have been angry at Obi-Wan, and then he would have noticed the wounds…  
Not dwell on what could have been she told herself sternly. It were the circumstances that lead to this end. Not Bant or herself._

_She rubbed circles on Bant's back softly, allowing the girl to let her tears flow. It was the only thing she could do now._ -

Tahl awoke suddenly from her musings from the shudder of something against her. When she looked down she saw that Bant had finally lost the battle against exhaustion and lay against her master, silently sleeping.

Tahl smiled. Then she felt the urge to give in to her own need of sleep. She made it herself comfortable, mindful of the sleeping girl next to her. When she was at ease, the swirling darkness she needed so much claimed her mind and body, leaving the two in their own land of dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**-Back in the hangar-**_

It was deathly silent in the hangar. You could hear the wind wisper against who where present.  
Then the door flew open.  
Obi-Wan, who had watched the others turned around at the sound of footsteps entering.

His master marched in the hangar with a defiant look on his leonine face.  
Obi-Wan look in the direction his Master was going.  
His eyes widened. Bruck Chun. Not good.  
He shuddered.

_Dear Force, please let this be only a nightmare…. Please…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Master Yoda's private meditation room**_

Master Yoda sat on his tiny chair, hoping to find rest in his daily meditation and to find his enter. None of his prayers were answered today.  
He perched his ears at a sudden ripple in the Force

_" Please….." _

His large eyes widened . _Could it be? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_-__**Again, back in the Hangar, Bruck's POV**_

Bruck Chun was about to step into his transport to his new future. He felt horrible, he just wanted to die... That seemed a whole better solution then what his was right now.  
As if things couldn't get worse, he heard footsteps. He turned around, only to see his greatest hero.  
Qui-Gon Jinn.  
He didn't seem to happy.

Qui-Gon Jinn made long paces, but never lost his elegance. He didn't even notice Mace, or all the other people around his target, only him…  
Bruck Chun.  
He was going to tell the boy exactly what he thought.

He stopped right before Bruck, looking down at the boy. Chun wavered slightly, eyes large and full of fear. He knew what would come.

"You. Are you happy?"  
Bruck's eyebrows frowned with the question It was not what he'd expected.

"N-no sir…"

Wrong answer.

"Well you SHOULD BE!" Qui-Gon's voice grew louder, and few Masters looked awkward at each other. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, A WONDERFUL, TALENTED AND LOVED BOY HAD BEEN PULLED AWAY FROM US! FROM ME!"

His voice hitched slightly

"Have you any, ANY idea what you've done to us? To me?" he trailed of, looking down, but only for a moment. When he looked up, his eyes shone with rage and grief

"I- I- I never intended-I"

"YOU NEVER INTENDED? Qui-Gon roared, towering over the whimpering boy

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST MY PADAWAN! BEACAUSE OF YOU, I LOST MY-My…"

Qui-Gon voice cracked and he finally hid his breaking point, a single tear escaping his eye, seeping down along his cheek, in his beard.

Qui-Gon shakily drew his breath, and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, he whispered one thing

"_My son…_"

More tears broke from his midnight eyes. He lost his fight with his emotions, breaking through his barrier he was so desperate to retain.

He clenched his fists, not even trying to wipe the tears away.

Bruck could only stare, not knowing this was only the begin of Jinn's outburst..

"No! Master! _**Don't**_!"

Obi-Wan yelled at his Master. Even though his Master couldn't feel him, or their Bond, he could. And he felt rage and desperate sadness seeping through their Bond, vastly creeping up…  
He ran to his Master, trying to shake him, but he was startled when he couldn't. His fingers were stopped by something, before he could touch his master. He pushed, and tried to break through it, but it didn't work.

He could do nothing, nothing to prevent the disaster which was coming…

Bruck did not know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately.

Then, in a sudden flash, he was thrown away by an huge power, and with an loud _**crack**_ he smacked against the floor, meters away.

When he dazedly opened his eyes, and tried to see with his blurred vision, he saw a large figure standing, and more figures where coming at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_-__**In the Hangar, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon breathed heavily. It felt good. Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew he shouldn't have done it, but he ignored it in his total state of anger and grief. He wasn't done with the boy yet, and nobody would stop him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_-__**In the Hangar, Mace's POV**_

Mace saw how his devastated friend threw Chun away in what a flash of motion was. He tried to stop it, but he met a powerful blast, and he also was thrown away, and hit the wall with a sickening crack. He lay for a moment dazed onto the ground, trying to get what just had happened., only to see Qui-Gon walking slowly to the paralyzed boy. Then he lost his consciousness..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_-__**In the Hangar, Bruck's POV**_

Bruck crawled backwards, when he saw the huge figure coming at him, slowly, like a predator who was hunting for its prey  
Suddenly, the stature stopped, and dropped to its knees, right in front of him.

Then, slowly, it whispered words which were only meant for the smaller person n front of him

_"You asked me one thing, isn't it?"_

Bruck nodded hastily, worrying more and more about where this was going

_"__**Forgiveness**__"_

The word was spat out, like a horrible curse

The man, he identified, stood up and gripped his front tunics, and pulled him harsly from the ground, until they stood nose to nose.

"Well boy, I will never, _**never **_forgive you! **NEVER**!" Jinn shouted the last word, and shaking the white haired boy wild while yelling it.

A balled fist was about to smash into his already battered skull, when a large brown hand gripped the lighter one.

Mace Windu stood there, large and fierce.

He was saved.

Mace grabbed the balled fist just n time.

"Qui-Gon, _**ENOUGH**_!" roared Mace sharply, pulling him away from the now heavy trembling boy.

Qui-Gon was breathing heavily. With one last glare at Bruck, whose eyes were blurred with tears, he teared his arm form Mace's iron grip, and almost ran away from the manifestation.

Mace only shook his head and let him go. He motioned the Masters to go on with their job with a wave of his hand.

Bruck was let into the ship where he was taken over by the people of the institute. When the Masters walked out, the ships' hatch was slowly closed, until there was a loud _**Bang**_ and the ship was ready to go.

The ship's engines started and with loud rumbling, the ship disappeared in seconds between the many stars, until you couldn't see it any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_-__**In the Hangar, Mace's POV**_

Mace Windu watched as the ship left.

He rubbed his now aching head. He would have to speak to Yoda about this matter. And to Qui-Gon himself. Not only about the… "accident" , but Kenobi's funeral was just two days away…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN:**

Well, it took some time, but I hope it's worth it! From now, there are only two or three chappies left. Next one will be about preparing the funeral, as you've probably guessed. Lots of sad Qui-Gon and Obi angst!


	7. Everybody's Hope

**Chapter 7,**** Everybody's Hope **

Thanks to all those wonderful people who have read and reviewed! You've inspired me to keep going on *hugs you all* I hope this will make up for the weeks I've let you wait…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Somewhere you're going to find out, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Bright daylight broke through, bathing the room in golden light.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes slowly, for the light was too bright for him. He blinked.

This was definitely not his apartment. The sweet smell of his favorite flowers, and a gentle breeze.  
He inhaled deeply, and slowly sat up. Looking around, he saw that he was in the Room of The Thousand Fountains. In his favorite little garden, under a large appellania tree.

How did he end up here?

He searched in his mind, looking for the missing memories. Slowly, they came back to him.

Mace.

Bruck Chun.

The 'conversation'.

How it escalated.

His emotions, released.

Force pushing both Mace and Bruck.

His last words to Bruck…

_" I will never, __**never **__forgive you! __**NEVER**__!" _

Oh, dear Force, what had he done? He rubbed his head.  
He remembered running away.. Somewhere. He was so consumed by his emotions, he'd probably searched the one space he truly loved, engulfed in the Living Force.

He absently pulled a single flower, caressing the soft petals.

He'd let himself go, in spite of the people around him.  
_  
Nice go Jinn, pushing everyone away. You destroy everything you love  
_  
He suddenly felt very alone.

He'd never thought he would love someone so much again. Yet Obi-Wan had mastered his heart, crawling in to never leave. But he _**had**_ left. His Obi-Wan had died, leaving a gaping hole were his heart should've been.  
He'd never told him how much he needed him.

His throat went dry when he remembered yesterday.

When he woke up, he'd walked to Obi-Wan's room, only to find a sudden emptiness, before remembering the boy would never come back. Never. He would never get the chance to look in those eyes, one moment blue like the sky above him, then grey, like a stormy night. He could look forever in those captivating eyes.  
And the face. It haunted him. It.. it was not as he remembered. The healthy blush was replaced by transparant white skin, blue lips, and unfocused eyes. Yet the face showed great signs of pain. His padawan had died lonely, in the Temple, we he should feel save. His dead had caused disruption between the padawans, younglings, and even Masters. They were suddenly pulled out of the dream that the Temple was perfect.

He knew better. First the betrayal of Xanatos, then this.. What had he done to make the Force hate him? He tore the petals from the blue flower. When there was none left, he stared sadly at the disheveled flower. He needed to release his pent up emotions, yesterday, how much he dreaded his apartment, since it only reminded him of Obi-Wan.  
Everything did.

He needed to talk.

Tahl. She would understand.

He dropped the flower, stood up, and walked slowly through the Temple, to the one person who would understand him. At least, he hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Mace's apartment**___

Mace rubbed his sore head. He would not admit it, but the smack he'd made yesterday was harder than he'd expected to be. The healers advised him to take it one day slowly, and tried to let him stay.  
But he couldn't. As a councilor, work was never done. He still had to inform Yoda about the incident.  
Most likely the little troll already knew.

'He just wants to hear it from us' he muttered while making a quick breakfast.

He would have to make the arrangement for the funeral too, since he doubted that Qui-Gon was able to do it alone. And there was the point; he had do the preparations _**with**_ Qui-Gon.

He sighed.

The latter would be difficult, that was for sure.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
__**Tahl's apartment**_

_She walked in the most beautiful place she'd ever been. Birds flew everywhere, and one landed on her shoulder. It cocked it's little head, and tjirped softly. She smiled, and whistled.  
The bird responded by tjirping louder. _

_'Tweet'  
'Tweeeeeeet'  
'Tweeeeeeeeeet' _

_The sound changed _

_'Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'_

'!'

'_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**__'_

Tahl groaned, opened her eyes, and looked around groggily

The sound kept on going, keeping her away from falling asleep again.

"Which complete, _utter __**moron **_comes to me at this time… If they have a mission then they can **** up' she muttered, while shuffling to the door.

She put up her most horrible glare and opened the door, expecting the worst.

It wasn't.

A weary and pale looking Qui-Gon Jinn stood in front of her.

Her glance softened as she took in his features.

His hair was one tangled mess, he needed to shave his beard and moustache, his eyes were rimmed with sleep, and he probably wore his clothes longer than was appropriate.

He looked absolutely horrible.

His eyes silently begged her to let him in. "Tahl.." he said with a rough voice.

She took him by his hand, and leaded him in her room, and gently guided him on her couch.  
She crouched in front of him, looking in his eyes.

He opened his mouth.

"Tahl… I.. I'd like to talk.."

She took his hands in hers.

"Only for you I would wake up at 5 am to talk, Qui-Gon."

His mouth crooked into a half-smile.

"Thank you."

Tahl studied him. Knowing Qui-Gon, he probably hadn't eaten for days. She would change that.

"Qui, you look horrible" she said bluntly. Tahl always said what she thought, appropriate or not.

"I know" was her only response, together with sad eyes.

She sighed. "Stay here, then I'll fetch you tea and food." He opened his mouth to protest.

"Hush, don't. You need it. If only a little" she added with a smile, walking to her small kitchen.

When she was finished, balancing some food on a tray, she found him on her couch, face in his hands.  
He shook slightly, and she heard muffled sobs escaping him. Her eyes widened, and she quickly put her tray down and sat next to him.

Wordlessly she pulled him into a tight embrace.

The sobs became harder, and he trembled in her arms. She had only seen him loose his control once.

After Xanatos' betrayal. Tahl knew what he needed.

She let her chin rest on his head and waited.

After a while, the sobs and tremors became lesser and lesser, until he only made muffled noises.

She slowly released him

He still sat close to her, when he took a deep breath.

"I miss him so much.."

Tahl smiled a little. She knew how fond he was of Obi-Wan, although he was still hesitant to be close. She too loved Obi-Wan. Only the stories from Bant were already enough to hear that they weren't the only one. Bant. Her poor padawan was now with her friends. Together they softened each other grief.

"I know Qui-Gon. I do too."

"I wish I had told him how much he-he means to me. I shouldn't have closed myself so off. I should have noticed his wounds… if only I had been a better Master.. ."

He was berating himself for Obi-Wan's death, over and over again. She knew she was the only one who could pull him out of it, even though it would be difficult.

She took his head in her hands, making him look at her. His eyes almost broke her hearth.

"Qui-Gon, this isn't your fault. Or maybe a bit, if you want to believe that. You must stop with the 'If only', that won't help him or you. He doesn't want this for you. Nobody does. Nobody saw this coming either. You haven't injured him, did you?"  
He looked at her with a pained gaze.

"I did. If not physically, then mentally."

For the very first time in years, she didn't knew what to say. She couldn't deny it… He was right.  
Tahl decided to take the middle path.

"Maybe, but just needed time. Xanatos almost dealt you a death stroke. You were just starting to form a bond. Yes, you should have opened more up to him, and yes, you should have done more "  
she said when he tried to interrupt him

"But now you can't anymore. The only thing you can do is giving him an honorable funeral, and move on. He never wanted you to wallow in your grief"

That seemed to reach him.

"You're right. I-I'll try. But I need your help- I-I can't do this alone. Not again. "

She looked deep in his sapphire gaze

"I'll be there for you, whenever you need me. Always"

He smiled, the first real smile in days. She did too. It was a good start.

Then he fiddled with his robe. Tahl cocked one eyebrow. He obviously wasn't finished yet.

"What is it?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then told her everything what had occurred yesterday. She did not interrupt, until he was finished.

"So than I decided to come to you." He said, ending his story. He coughed.

Tahl handed him his tea before answering.

"Well, I think you should apologize to Mace, as you probably already planned yourself. And go to Yoda. Maybe he can help you with finding your center. Frankly, he _**is**_ the Master Meditator" she grinned.

His eyes twinkled while he stood up.

"Yes I should. Thank you, Tahl. I really don't know what I would do without you" he said honestly.

"Indeed you wouldn't. And, Qui?" Tahl said meaningfully.

He turned his head before opening the front door.

"Yes?"

"Take a shower. And the next time you come at 5 am, I'll personally see that you'll be kicked out of the Order"

She stood up, and went to her room. Tahl never said goodbye.

_"Because it isn't"_ she always said.

He only shook his head before disappearing into the hallways of the Temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Qui-Gon's apartment**_

He was now clean, and looked as proper as was possible in his situation. When he came home, he went straight at the refresher, ignoring Obi-Wan's room. He couldn't take it, not now. Maybe in time.  
But first he had to see Mace. And maybe Master Yoda. He walked out of his quarters and tucked his hands in his large robe, walking calmly to Mace's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Mace's apartment**_

He was walking in the gardens, when he met with Master Yoda. Together they had walked and talked a bit, but enjoying the morning silence too. After their stroll, Mace said he'd some things to do, and headed back to his apartment. Yoda had asked to come with him. He'd said yes. Not that he had much of a choice. Saying 'yes' only saved him form a whack in his shins.  
But now he was here, he actually found that the aged Master's company was helpful. Together they had discussed about council matters, but also the funeral.

"Somewhere else, your thoughts are, hmm?"

Mace looked up to find the Master staring thoughtfully at him.

"Yes. Excuse me. I agree that Qui-Gon should know about your feelings in the Force."

Master Yoda had told him about the strange experience. He'd felt honored, the old master usually kept things for himself.

"Do you?"

'Yes. Maybe… he has felt it too.." he rubbed his bald head. It could be possible.

"Maybe. But sure, we never can be. Strong disturbance, I sense. Not only the Force's. What, I do not now."

"We'll just have to-

**RIIIIIIING!**

Both Masters turned around. Mace stood up, but was wacked in his shins. With a groan, he fell back on his couch.

"Open the door, I will." and Yoda waddled to the door, opening it with a wave of his green claw.

There were some noises and then-

"Ahh, expected you, I did. Come in, you will"

Mace leaned over to see who it was. Qui-Gon. Looking rather dumbfounded for a moment, Qui-Gon looked at his friend, quickly putting up his mask again.

Mace grinned. Qui-Gon certainly had a reputation of being on the right places at the right moments. Or wrong, depending how you looked at it.

"Sit down, you will. Important matters, we have to discuss."

Qui-Gon sat down in the chair opposite of Mace. He gave him one glance, before turning his attention to the aged Master.

"Master?"

"Discuss the funeral first, we have to."

Qui-Gon's face sobered quickly. He sighed.

"Yes. How-

Mace jumped in.

- Most of his friends and teachers will come. Other people, who feel the need to be there are also welcome. It will be held tomorrow, at 600 standard hours."

Qui-Gon swallowed hard, before saying roughly; "Yes. That is fine. Please do so."

"Good. Than that's settled." His gaze softened.

"I know this is hard for you, Qui-Gon, but you have to move on. You cannot dwell on the past."

To his surprise, Qui-Gon smiled a little. When he saw his friend's confusion, he said:

"Someone told me exactly the same this morning. I know. I'll try. And I apologize for yesterday. I wasn't myself."

Mace smiled. "Apologize accepted."

Yoda snorted. "Try, try, there is no try. Only-

-Do or not do, yes" added Mace quickly.

He was rewarded with another whack in his shins. Qui-Gon tried to hide his smile, failing miserably. He too received a whack from the feared stick. While both man rubbed their painful shins, Yoda continued;

"Interrupt me, you will not" he said, pointing his stick at Mace, who backed up slightly.

"And laugh, you will not.", doing the same with Qui-Gon.

"Now that our decisions are made, one thing to tell you, I have. Fell that it is important, I do."

Qui-Gon sat up. He wondered where this was going to.

"Odd disturbance in the Force, I feel. Though it isn't the Force itself, partly. Feel it too, you do?"

Qui-Gon frowned, then his eyes went suddenly wide; he remembered earlier this week.

"Yes! Yes, I can remember- it was-it was as if I heard Obi-Wan. But I thought it was just…"

"The shock of his death" finished Mace the sentence.

"Hmm, strange this is. Search further on this matter we will. But for now, preparations we have to do. Many friends Obi-Wan had. As well inside as outside the Temple. Make sure we will, they all come. Start now. Inform the Council I will. You two, do as I said. If done, come to me you will."

Both man glance at each other, before nodding as confirmation. The three stood up, and walked or waddled out the room. Things had only started from here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**In the Temple, behind Qui-Gon and Mace~, Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan could jump through the plafond of happiness! For the first time, he had hope. A fire had started to burn into him, giving him the hope and determination. He would do everything to let the Masters know he was here, even if it would cost him his live. Well, figuratively then.  
He quickly made his way through the Temple, following the Masters closely, fearing to lose them out of his eyesight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Somewhere nobody knows**_

Mara' Haya smiled slightly. Indeed. Things had only just started from here. She would have to make sure that their suspicions would fall away. She glanced once at the two masters and the boy, and then faded away into the Great Nothingness.

Wooh! I did it! Well people, seems were are near the ending! Stick with the story- next chap will be… interesting.


	8. The Storm Takes It Away

**Chapter 8**

Ohh, guys, I'm SO sorry that I've let you wait for So long! It went so quickly, these weeks. It's hardly believable. I hope you can forgive me!  
Anyway, enjoy. This will be the last post for a week, I'll be survivalling in the Ardennen (Belgium)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**~Qui-Gon's apartment****, Qui-Gon's POV**

Qui-Gon awoke early, at 550 standard hours. When he couldn't fall asleep again, he decided to get out, and do his morning routine; shower, meditate, breakfast, and cleaning up the apartment a bit.  
He went to the refresher, discarding his old sleep pants in the laundry bin, and stepping into the shower.

Feeling the hot water washing over him was almost as good as a satisfying mediation. It calmed him down, and he felt his muscles losing their tightness.

When he was done, he took his place at his meditation spot, near a large Koru'k plant. After half an hour, he finally gave up finding his centre, what was a disturbing problem since Obi-Wan had died.  
After that, he went to his kitchen, to make himself breakfast. He took some fruit, and toast and put it on his plate. Then he went for the tea. He opened the small cabinet were he stored all his tea, and searched for his favorite spice flavor. When he pushed one jar away, he saw it.  
Obi-Wan's favorite, herbal tea.

He swallowed. It was not the time to think about that, not now. He inhaled deeply, and smelled the sweet soft aroma of the tea leaves. It calmed him down, and he smelled again.

When he'd asked once why Obi-Wan liked that particular tea, his Padawan had said it always had a calming effect on him.  
Instead of taking his usual flavor, he took Obi-Wan's and filled his cup with it. He sat down and took a sip. He immediately felt better, and took a piece of fruit.  
When he finished his breakfast, he cleaned up the mess which had formed in his apartment, since he hadn't did anything to it the past days.  
While putting away some datapads, he walked past Obi-Wan's open room. In a quick glance, he hear something beeping, and saw a faint blue light.

He frowned. What was that? Only one way to find that out…

He braced himself, and stepped into the room.

Even though he'd been here before, in the past days, the familiar mess of Obi-Wan's room never failed to make him feel horrible.

He wavered on his feet and quickly grabbed the doors handle.  
He didn't look around once, when he went to the blue light. It was another datapad. He sat down on his Padawan's bed, and took a quick glance, and saw a message from Obi-Wan's friend Bant.

He read the first sentence.

_Obi-Wan, it's me, Bant.  
Meet me by 'our' waterfall. Make sure you do come this time, no is not an excuse.  
__  
_A flash of pain stabbed his heart. The days for his death, Obi-Wan hadn't spoken with his friends much. He should have realized…

But it was now far too late. Today they would all come together, devastated over the loss of their dear friend..

He shoved the datapad roughly away, unable to read further

His glance fell on the desk.

His eyes widened.  
There.

The stone he'd given Obi-Wan for his 13th birthday.

He slowly neared it, his glance never leaving the smooth black stone with deep red lines crossing the surface of it.

His shaking hand took the stone form it's place very carefully. He held it with both hands, studying it.  
It was a strange gift to give to a new Padawan, or actually everyone. But Obi-Wan had treasured it. Now he knew why. It was the only thing his Master had truly given him. A rock.

His throat felt suddenly very dry.

A rock. A single, force damned _**rock.**_

It was all he'd ever given to Obi-Wan, and nothing else. No warmth, no support, only coldness and harshness. His heart was just like this black rock.

Not able to feel anything.

Until Obi-Wan came by. He'd never admitted it, to anyone when Obi-Wan was still alive, but his Padawan, he regarded him as the son he never had, and never would have.

If he'd only not been so stubborn, so ignorant, and just told Obi-Wan, the situation would have been so different. What would it have been like? He couldn't stop wondering.

_Keep your mind here,_ _Qui-Gon,_ he berated himself. If he didn't stop thinking like that, he might lose his self-control again. And he really couldn't use that.

So he slipped the smooth rock into his robe, were it was safe. When the funeral was, he would lay it by Obi-Wan. Were it belonged, he thought. Suddenly, he felt the Force flickering in agreement with the decision.

He was surprised. He hadn't felt the approval of the Force for quite a while, and never so strong. This gave him the strength and control he needed so desperately. He tried to hang on to the feeling, but it was like trying to grab water.

As soon as it had come, it vanished completely. Disappointed, he left the room, wondering what it was that the Force wanted to tell him.

Then, the Force gave him a nudge. He looked surprised around him. What was that necessary for?  
The Force swirled around him, strong, like it had been. He felt warm, and comfortable, for the first time since days  
He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.  
Qui-Gon let himself being guided by the Force, it lay out stones for a path. He followed it.  
He felt he left his apartment, through the Temple to an unknown destiny.

Then, as soon as the magnificent feeling came, it left him.

He opened his eyes, disappointed. He looked around, and saw that he had ended in the Room of The Thousand fountains.

At the place where he'd found Obi-Wan's lifeless body

Obi-Wan watched as his Master awoke. Yesterday he felt the strange feeling that he had to stick close to his Master, even though it hurt him to see Qui-Gon like that.  
He watched from a small distance as his Master went through his morning routine, and watched with a pained heart as his Master choose his favorite Tea flavor.

How wrong had he been. His Master truly did love him. He just didn't know it at first.

He then had the urge to take a cup himself, but he couldn't. As a ghost, he wasn't able to eat or drink, and all the normal necessary things he had to do for a human, he didn't need any more. Yes, he did sleep, but not because he was tired. His mind was exhausted from all the feelings, but the rest of his body wasn't.

He awoke with a startle from his ponderings when he heard a door being opened. His door. The door to his room.

Curiosity awoke in him. What was his Master doing?

He looked over his Master's shoulder, what would have been quite difficult, if he had not been able to float, and saw a blue light.

His datapad! With a wry smile, he remembered that Qui-Gon always berated him on his talent to let everything slinger around until it was one large chaos.

"_Obi-Wan, clean up your room!" _

_"Obi-Wan, __**what in the name of the Force is this**__? A mutated sock?" _

_"Obi-Wan, your mess is walking around in our living room! It __**BIT**__ me!"_

He chuckled. After one of his pets (an Ozalspider, an eight legged, dark blue arachnid with four large silver eyes. And a jaw where you can say 'you' to) had actually escaped his room, and bit his Master, they had made a deal; Obi-Wan's mess had to stay in his room. And not further.

At least his Master couldn't blame him for Harold ( his Ozalspider) because of his own passion for 'Pathetic Creatures' and even became quite fond of his pet when Harold learned not to bite him.  
He even said he'd finally managed to rub some of his teachings on Obi-Wan.  
At first, he hadn't laughed, and took it very serious, but know he understood.

He walked behind his Master, carefully. He saw his Master sitting down on his bed, reading the message. He looked intently at Qui-Gon's face.  
The blank mask suddenly disappeared for a moment, and he saw in a flash hurt, pain and grief. Then it vanished, and Qui-Gon threw the datapad away.

His Master rubbed his face, something he never did, and then looked at his desk.

Their glances fell at the same time at the smooth stone which was his.

He saw his Master reaching out, taking and studying it.

He couldn't feel the Force, but he was certain he did feel Qui-Gon's anguish. He came closer. Then he felt something different, a great shift.

Love. Pure love, he saw in those midnight eyes.  
For me? He thought?

_Yes…_

He jumped. What was that? He swore he'd felt the Force, if only for a moment.  
His heart beat quickened. It must have came from something, from-  
But before Obi-Wan could finish his thought, Qui-Gon stood up, and left the room, eyes closed.  
Surprised, Obi-Wan followed him.

Where was his Master going to?

Qui-Gon wanted to run away as a fast as he could. But the Force whispered to him to sit down, and he just couldn't ignore the Will of the Force.

So he sat down. On the right spot of Obi-Wan's body

How difficult it was, he closed his eyes, and tried to mediate.

To his astonishment, the Force took him away, and he felt right.

Suddenly, his pocket in his robe became very hot, it almost burned through it. He quickly took the thing out of his pocket, blowing, and throwing it from hand to hand, since it was still too hot to hold.

When it had cooled down slightly, he looked closer, and saw that it was Obi-Wan's rock.

It felt right.

He closed his hands and prayed to the Force that it would help him for whatever he was searching.

Obi-Wan followed his Master, through the Temple, until they ended up in the Fountain's Room.  
He watched as his Master hesitantly sat down on the place he'd 'died'.  
He saw his Master reaching for something suddenly, and throwing the object over, like it was too hot to hold. To his surprise, he saw his own stone. He knew it was Force sensitive since his near-mind wipe on Pindar, although his Master didn't believe him.  
Maybe it would help them again?  
He sat down in front of his Master.  
He heard his Master whisper to him, and smiled

He knew what to do.

Obi-Wan closed both his hands around Qui-Gon's and the stone.

Qui-Gon still had his hands around the stone, when he felt an awfully familiar presence.

"Obi-Wan? Is that you"? he whispered, still in shock, feeling a presence he'd thought to be dead.

As answer, he felt the feeling, the 'aura' in front of him warming, as if it was smiling to him.

Then, he felt something coming closer, to his hands, and then the presence took his hands, and in a blinding flash, and colorful swirls, he lost his consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**The Room of the Thousand Fountains, Mace's POV  
**_  
Mace strolled through the Gardens.  
For once, he wasn't needed on the Council, which gave him time to rest. At least, his body, not his mind.  
His mind was by the Funeral, which would be held today. He wondered what Qui-Gon would do, if he could take it. He knew that his friend was very sensitive, when you finally broke through those shields.

Then if on cue, he felt a warning from the Force, and the presence of Qui-Gon.

Quickly overcoming his surprise, he ran, following the Force

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**~Somewhere nobody knows **_

Mara' Haja scowled. This was not part of her plan, definitely not. What was that insolent boy doing with his pathetic Master? She couldn't allow them to make contact, not now.

Not when she almost had his soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**~In Obi-Wan's mind**,** Qui-Gon's POV**

Qui-Gon awoke. When he looked around, he saw that he was on a beach, with pure white sand, and a clear blue ocean  
His feet were bare, and he liked the tingling of the sand between it.

Then he felt the familiar presence nearing him, and he looked up.

Obi-Wan.

He gasped. This was not the Obi-Wan he remembered. This Obi-Wan was gold, sparkling, and transparent. It looked like he was slowly fading, and as if it took all of his strength not to do so.

"Obi-Wan?"

Despite his Padawan looked tired, he smiled.

"Master…"

"B-but you're dead?" the sentence was whispered like a question.

"I am. Yet I'm not." He looked thoughtful.

"I don't understand it completely, I-

Before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence, the place suddenly changed.

The blue sky became dark, and thunderous looking clouds appeared rapidly in the sky.  
The ocean was no longer calm, and waves went higher and higher.

He looked at his Padawan questioning, but Obi-Wan also didn't know. He did look panicked.

He didn't understand why, until he felt it.

Darkness. Pure evil. It was taking over, driving away all the good.

The wind blew his long hair around, and the breeze quickly became more stronger, until it was a massive swirling chaos of everything he never hoped to feel.

Anger. Hate. Pure evilness.

To his shock, he saw that Obi-Wan was being pulled into the dark, aggressive mass.

"**NO**!"he roughly yelled, and tried to reach for his Padawan. He would not let him go.

Not when he'd just found him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan grabbed his Master's hand, it took all of his strength not to let Qui-Gon's hand go. He knew he hadn't long anymore before he was gone, once again.

This was his last chance for contact, so with his last power, he whispered;

_"Mara'Haja…"_

Then he let go, feeling himself pulled into the massive swirling mass of his own mind.

~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN:**  
~Well, this is it for the moment. Hope you liked it!


	9. When the Force's Will interrupts

**Chapter 9**

Well, here I am once again! The first chap written in France, or outside Holland at all :P. Though, I'm not too happy. I can only use internet by the reception of our camping and it is *_**always***_ closed, so when I finish this chap, it could be days later that I actually post this. D'argh.  
AND, more important I want to thank **EVERYONE** who reviewed. (and my loyal readers too, of course ;D ) Thanks for all your support, criticism, help, and above all; taking a like for my story.  
Really, I mean it. Normally I thank everyone personally, but since my current place *nods above* that isn't possible. So again, you guys motivate me to write this whole thing of a story. And post it in time, hehe…

**~When the Force's will interrupts~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Room of the Thousand Fountains, Qui-Gon's POV, late afternoon  
**_

_"… Qui-Gon… __**Qui-Gon**__!" _

He groaned when he felt strong hands shaking him, urging to wake up.

Oh, his head! It hurt terribly, and his whole body felt like it had run a marathon.  
Still, when he heard his name vague, Qui-Gon reacted.

He blearily opened one of his eyes, squinting against the sudden light.

At First, Qui-Gon only saw darkness, but slowly appeared colors, green, blue, and one large brown form.

He blinked. Once. Twice.

Now the forms slowly started to sharpen, and he could make out trees, and two brown heads on a body.

Wait, two heads? He must be mistaken…

Another blink, and a vague _"…Qui-Gon?..." _and he saw the face from the person who spoke to him.  
His mind whispered to him he knew this man..

_"Ma.. Mace?…" _

It came out hoarsely, not quite how Qui-Gon wanted it to be. But dear Force, his head, everything _**hurt**_, and his throat was so dry. He couldn't make himself to say anymore.

The man in front of him was obviously relieved, and shook him again, this time however, softly.

"Qui-Gon! Thank the Force, I almost thought you…"

Mace trailed off, hesitating. Someone who knew him more closely would've known he looked and most likely felt very awkward.

Qui-Gon wanted to ask him what the dark Master had on his mind, but then a more important thought pushed the first one away.

He slowly raised his body, to the point he leaned with his elbows on the ground. His mind protested immediately, and unconsciousness threatened to take him over, but Qui-Gon wouldn't be Qui-Gon if he wasn't defiant and did the exact opposite what most people would do.

So with a defiant look in his eyes, he huskily said;

_"Mace.. Mace… I saw… Obi-Wan.. He's in danger…"  
_  
Mace's eyes widened, and Qui-Gon knew he had the full attention of the Jedi Master

For a moment, the dark Master's brown eyes stared intently at his own blue ones.  
Mace opened his mouth, but he obviously couldn't find the right words.

At last, he found them, more or less.

"Saw _**Obi-Wan?**_ What in the _**star's Galaxy**_ happened to you, Qui-Gon Jinn? Qui-Gon? _**Qui-Gon!**_ Stay here with me, _**Jinn**_!"

The large hands grabbed his shoulders again, shaking him, hoping he would stay awake.

With his last power, he opened his dry mouth to say the one thing that had to explain everything.

_"He said… something….Mara'Haya?…"_ he whispered.

Mace frowned, his mind away for a moment before he said;

"Mara'Haya? What is that? Who? _**What do you mean**_?"

Then, both men suddenly froze.

Seconds after Mace had uttered the name, a ice cold feeling washed over them, giving them chills to the bone. The Room went dark for a moment

Qui-Gon felt horrible. The moment he's whispered the name, he felt his insides freeze with darkness, but when Mace said it again, the feeling became thousand times worse.

His already exhausted body couldn't handle it, and gave in once again, despite Mace's callings for him to stay awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Mara'Haya's POV**_

She was _**furious**_. How _**dare **_that insolent boy disobey her! She, Mara'Haya, Dark Mistress of Souls, or as her victims new her; Angel of Live and Death, couldn't let _**that **_pass her by without severe punishment. And that he would get. She would torment him until he couldn't beg her anymore to stop.

That boy had already smashed a hole in her perfect plan by contacting his so called 'Master'. But that hadn't been a major disaster, since she could prevent the big Jedi from waking up, if he was alone.

It had _**almost**_ worked.

But then the other one came, the black one. He ruined it, again!

When she heard her name being said by those ignorant Jedi, Jinn and Windu, Mara'Haya let out a terrifying scream of pure rage.

She had made one mistake, and now her plan was in grave danger.

Still, nothing, but then nothing would stand in her way to get that boy's soul.

She was going to repair the damage _**right now**_, and make sure it would _**neve**_**r** happen again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Room of the Thousand Fountains, Mace's POV**_

He always liked the Room of the Thousand Fountains, especially early in the morning, during dawn.  
It's tranquility and consoling sphere calmed him always down from the stressful work of being one of the council's members, and made it the ideal spot for him to meditate.  
What he did often, naturally.

This time however, he wasn't able to do it in the morning, since he was needed elsewhere.

This time, he meditated in the late afternoon, three hours before the funeral would start.

This time, his mediation was not calm, but turbulent

This time, the Force decided he was needed elsewhere.

He'd just closed his eyes for his meditation, when Mace felt the sudden urge of the Force, and he opened his eyes immediately, and sprang on his feet. _Meditation had to wait_, he thought grimly, while he followed the Force's will with a steady pace.

Then, after a while, he could make out a silent form between the trees and bushed.

Anxiety crept its way up.

This place seemed awfully familiar, and not in a good way.

His pace became a run. He could make out who lay there… _**Qui-Gon..**_ Panic took over, not again, he thought, while in a blur he tried to help his friend. _Why__** *always* **__them_…

As a team, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made quite a pair. The exact opposite of each other, he'd thought they would clash, but once again, Yoda was right. They were practically made for each other. After the pairing, he still had his doubts over Obi-Wan, since the boy had anger problems in the past and was almost sent away. He had treated Obi-Wan sternly, maybe even harsh. He now saw the fault of his acting. And he never made the same mistake again.

He checked pulse, and breath, but that wasn't the problem.

Qui-Gon just didn't _**want**_ to wake up.

So he shook the unconscious Jedi. When that didn't help, he decided to use the Force. He serious doubted the chance Qui-Gon would wake up. And if the Force indeed didn't work…

_I mustn't think like that,_ he thought severely, while gathering the Force, and sending it into the unconscious body of his friend, urging it from the inside out to wake up.

Luckily for both, it _**did**_ work.

Mace called Qui-Gon's name again, when he saw motion in the stiff body.  
Then to his pure relief, Qui-Gon groaned, and blearily opened one eye.  
He hopefully called his weary friend, and shook him again.

After a moment waiting, Qui-Gon reacted, if only slightly.

_"Ma.. Mace?…" _

Mace was never so happy to hear his name being uttered.

"Qui-Gon! Thank the Force, I almost thought you…"

In mid sentence, he stopped.

_I almost thought what?_ he repeated in his mind

When he saw the body of Qui-Gon laying there, on the same spot of his Padawan's death, he was afraid for a repeat of the whole hellish situation.  
He just couldn't bring himself to tell Qui-Gon, though.

He saw the groggy man's mouth open, without doubt to ask him why he didn't finish his thought, but to his surprise, what came out was nothing likely.

_"Mace.. Mace… I saw… Obi-Wan.. He's in danger…" _It was softly spoken, yet he heard every word.

He first didn't believe it, but then he looked in Qui-Gon's eyes, and what he saw was the truth.

Nevertheless, he still didn't know what to say.

After a few times opening his mouth, only to close it again, he found his speech back.

"Saw _**Obi-Wan?**_ What in the _**star's Galaxy**_ happened to you, Qui-Gon Jinn?

But the reaction was not the one he wanted. Qui-Gon looked he could fall back to unconscious any moment. Mace couldn't let that happen, not now he wanted, _**needed **_answers.

Qui-Gon? _**Qui-Gon!**_ Stay here with me, _**Jinn**_!"

That obviously helped, Qui-Gon opened his eyes again, and whispered something that wasn't an answer for him, but only another question for his overworked mind.

_"He said… something….Mara'Haya?…"_

He frowned. Mara'Haya? What did that mean? Who was Mara'Haya, or rather, _**what?**_

He said his thoughts to the man who probably was the only one who had the slightest idea where this was about.

"Mara'Haya? What is that? Who? _**What do you mean**_?

Qui-Gon looked like he was trying to comprehend all the questions and find a appropriate answer, but then, something much more powerful interfered.

He didn't know what it was, but what he did know was that is was absolutely not good.

He ice cold feeling over washed the Room, making the plants _**die**_ and water _**freeze**_, and his breath stop. He couldn't describe the horrific feeling, but Mace knew it was irreverent.  
Mace even thought, that, somewhere he heard someone cry out in fury.

As soon as it came, it was gone.

Mace's defense was heavily shaken by the 'feeling', and he could only imagine the reaction of the already weakened Qui-Gon.

And indeed, his friend was falling away, despite his own callings for him to stay awake.

He sighed while he pushed with hands who were still shaking the number of the Healer's Ward on his commlink.

The situation was getting stranger and stranger. But more important; it was also getting dangerous.

And they couldn't risk that now. Not when they were so close with finding an answer for all this.

Obi-Wan's POV,

_**No!**_ He could scream, yell, anything to let out his frustration. He was so close! And then he was pulled away.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around. What he saw made him all but claustrophobic.  
He was captured in a cell, and everything was pitch black. He could only just make out the floor of the wall. The floor was like ice, and he was chilled to the bone. It also didn't help that he only wore his sleep clothing. He rubbed his cold arms, and blew. He saw his own breath forming small clouds.

_Funny, obviously ghosts *__**could***__ have it cold_, he thought humorlessly. He closed his eyes, trying to ban out all the cold, when another thought interfered.

The situation didn't look good for him, far from that. He knew he would be punished, why he knew he didn't know. It was that "_I have a bad feeling"_ he always had. And, most of the time it was used rightly to everyone's displeasure.

The only thing that really kept him from losing his sanity was the short 'talk' with his Master.

They were his only hope. His last hope…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
__**Healer's Ward, Mace's POV**_

Mace looked through the window to Qui-Gon, whose form lay still on a bed.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. Things weren't going well. He had met a dark presence so powerful he'd never felt before, the Force was playing games with him, and they only had two hours before Obi-Wan's funeral, and now his own Master lay half dead on a bed. No, things weren't going well _**at all.**_

He walked into the room. He really needed to meditate. He coulnd't care less were he would do it right now, so he sat on the floor, under the large open window.

The cool breeze flowed around him, and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
Gathering the Force around him, he cleared his mind, and let the Force in.

This time however, the Force decided it wasn't time for a normal meditation.

Before he could react or whatsoever, swirling colors took over his calm mind, and ravaged through it.

Then, it started…  
_  
~~…Flashes, one here, in The Room itself. Himself walking away with healers, someone on a hoverbed. Behind them, a black stone, streaked with red lost in the grass….~~ _

_~~… He, Qui-Gon, Yoda and Jocasta Nu searching in the Forbidden Salle…~~ _

_~~…An old, real book, a gruesome decorated script. He couldn't read it, he didn't recognize the language , they all didn't, thus failing to solve the 'puzzle'…~~ _

_~~…The funeral, people openly crying… Himself, next to Yoda, whose ears were drooped low. Qui-Gon, distraught that he wasn't able to find out in time what happened to his Padawan.~~ _

_~~ …They, trying to stop the funeral, but then, darkness, everything swallowed in shadows… Total chaos, not knowing what to do… ~~ _

_~~… A flying? woman, laughing, and Obi-Wan's soul? in a cage, captured, trying to reach for his Master, Qui-Gon, failing to save his Padawan, the beautiful woman changing into a horrible creature, taking Obi-Wan into her claws with her, his soul eternally doomed into the Unknown…~~  
~~…Qui-Gon, devastated since he wasn't able to safe Obi-Wan, his son, becoming once more the cold and uncaring man he was. And this time, his heart broken forever…~~_

With a shock, the vision ended, and he gasped, desperately trying to get some fresh air.

When he'd recovered a bit, he sat up. He laid a clammy hand on his forehead, trying to comprehend what had just happened to him.

This was no normal vision.

Mace had never had something like this before, it was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen in his life, and that was saying something.

And, it had already happened. And it was happening right now. Yet it still had to happen.

How strange was that? Normally a vision was only to show the last one, what would happen.

Then, he remembered something Yoda had said when he was younger. The wizened Master had some sort of the same kind vision, and had told the confused Mace that there were many different kinds of visions. The one they were talking about was one of the stranger, rare kinds.

This was not a vision that would happen. It was what _**could**_ happen, he thought to his horror.

Whatever this vision was, what the Force wanted to tell him, of one thing he was absolutely sure;

He had to prevent this disaster from happening, no matter the price he had to pay for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN:**

Woah. This chap is almost a story at its own. O_o' . Well, at least you had something to read. The least I could do after 1,5 month not posting.. ahem *blushes* Hope you liked it! I've never written something like a vision, so I hope it's good enough.  
**IMPORTANT:** I think you did notice that Obi-Wan will be punished next chap. But how? Shall I torture him? And if so, then mentally or should he get the whip? Or both?  
I personally think mentally would be a good option; playing in on his doubts. But it could be cliché. Though, I've never written torture. Anyway, the point is; I need help, opinions. What shall I do?


	10. When the Pieces fall together

**Chapter 10, ****When the pieces fall together**

Hello people, I'm again, terrible sorry for the far too late update. The reason I'm so late; I totally forgot. I just have my first job, so I was quite busy with that, and I just didn't have the energy to write. Also, the plot bunny kept hopping away from me. Thank you, Charliebrown1234, for remembering me. I'm honest in this; because of your message, I remembered my waiting story and finally jumped behind the computer. Anyway, I also thank my other loyal readers. I hope this chapter of 11 pages in my Word document make up for it. I hope you'll enjoy!

**~When the pieces fall together~**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Obi-Wan's 'cell**__**', Obi-Wan's POV**_

Obi-Wan drew lines on the ground with his finger. He didn't know how long he had been here. He'd lost every track of time since he was put in this… cell.

He tried to find an escape route, like they always did when captured. He'd memorized every detail, every flail in 'his 'cell. But there was none. This was the most perfect, flawless room he'd ever been in. And it was unnerving, knowing that he'd no options left but wait.  
But wait for _**what?**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Medical Ward, Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon awoke from a strange sound next to him. _Groaning, and heavy breathing… yeah…. _  
He opened one bleary eye, and turned his head.

What he saw surprised and scared him;

Mace lay on the ground, grunting and he obviously had a difficult time with breathing.

Swiftly overcoming his shock and surprise, Qui-Gon wanted to help him, but his weary body protested; he could barely come up. Just when he was about to step out his bed, Mace awoke with a startle from whatever had happened to him.

The councilor shot up, clutching his had between both hands. Qui-Gon couldn't see his face, but decided to wait. He was right.  
After a few moments., he saw the initial distress being replaced with some sort of determination, and Mace stood up, slowly, dragging himself back to the chair. When he landed on it with an undignified _**smack**_, he looked around, then turned his eyes to his bedridden friend.

And was very surprised to see him look back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Medical Ward, Mace's POV**_

After the vision, several emotions threatened to take him over. But now, only determination was left. And maybe, a little anxiety for what could come. What could happen…

He dragged himself up, stumbled, and landed on the chair behind him.

Qui-Gon.. though Mace, and searched for the man's face.

To his utter surprise, he saw Qui-Gon looking at him thoughtful, like he'd watched him all the time.

An uneasy feeling took him over. Now he couldn't wait with an explanation, Qui-Gon would want to know what happened. Now. And he knew it.

"Come," he said abruptly, standing up in one smooth motion.

"We have to go to Yoda"

At that, Qui-Gon frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Master Yoda's meditation room, Master Yoda's POV**_

Master Yoda was in deep meditation in his room when he felt two familiar presences coming closer to him.  
He sighed, and opened the door with a swift movement of his claw.  
Mace and Qui-Gon fell in. Yoda opened one eye, and felt amusement.

Mace's robe was folded and crinkled, and Qui-Gon looked like he just came from bed. Frazzled mane, beard untrimmed, and his clothes weren't much better then Mace's.

Yoda snorted. It obviously was important whatever they wanted, because the normally dignified Jedi would never walk with such an appearance through the Temple. When both of them stayed silent, he decided to ask them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Qui-Gon's POV**_

"Well. Tell me something important, you wanted?"

The two man looked at each other, and nodded at an unspoken agreement. Mace's vision had to wait.

"Master… I had contact with Obi-Wan."

Yoda looked thoughtful. Then he spoke.

"Hoped he would, I did. Find his Force signature in the Force, by long meditating. Gone he is not. Trapped. What did he tell you?"

Qui-Gon sighed and said the one thing of importance Obi-Wan had said during their short meeting.

"He said something about one "Mara'Haya… I think it's a name of some sort. What do you think, Master?"

Master Yoda's ears shot up when he heard the name, and he harrumphed.

"A clue he gave us, good that is. Heard of that name, yes, name it is indeed, I have before. Seek Jocasta out, we will."

He motioned to the door, but both men didn't raise up from their place. Yoda frowned.

"More to say, you have?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Mace's POV**_

Mace shot Qui-Gon a look, who nodded. He would tell what happened when he'd visited Qui-Gon.  
He clasped his hands before saying;

"Master.. I had a vision."

Yoda's ears shot up by hearing that, and he shifted.  
They had his full attention now.

"A vision, you had? Hmpf. Tell me you will."

But at the same time, Mace got a warning from Yoda through the Force;

…_Beware what you tell him, Master Windu…  
_  
He understood. Qui-Gon would not handle the last part well.  
He decided to tell… bits of it.  
He looked up, and turned to Yoda. Qui-Gon was watching them intently.

"Well, at first, you should know this was not a normal vision. I saw things that already happened, what were happening right now, and what will happen. I believe it's a vision of -

-What could be" finished the ancient Master the sentence. He looked thoughtful.

Mace went on after a moment of silence.

"I saw different things. It started with a… scene. Of the Room of The Thousand fountains. While Qui-Gon was let away, I saw a stone laying in the grass. I have absolutely no clue of what that could mean for O-

"A stone you said? How did it look_? Where did it lay_?"

A sudden rain of questions fell upon Mace from Qui-Gon, who obviously _**did **_know where he was talking about.

Mace frowned, not too happy he was interrupted for the second time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Qui-Gon's POV**_

But Qui-Gon didn't care, he had to know. Had that stone, the one he'd given Obi-Wan such an important role? First he'd to know Mace was indeed talking about_** the**_ stone.  
So he waited for answers

Mace looked annoyed for one second, then closed his eyes, searching for answers.

After a moment, he opened them, and said;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Mace's POV**_

"That stone.. It was black, streaked with red… veins. It wasn't too large, it fits in your palm. It lay under the tree were we found you. Hidden between the grass, I don't think I'd would have noticed it if we would search for it without my vision.

Mace thought this description fitted the stone quite well. He hadn't paid much attention to his first flashback, the other scenes had much more impact on him.  
He looked at Qui-Gon and saw recognition in the dark blue eyes. Obviously, he was wrong, that stone _**was **_important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Qui-Gon's POV**_

Qui-Gon's mind began raging when he heard then fitting description. Why? Why would that stone be important? What role did it play in Obi-Wan's rescue? He would find out, and decided to voice his thoughts.

The others looked just as confused at him when he told them his questions.

Master Yoda broke the silence.

"Have to find out, we do. Feel that that stone is not normal, I do. Qui-Gon, search for it you will. Know how it looks, you do. Go, you will now."

Qui-Gon felt relieved that he could search for the stone, and stood up, walking to the door. But then, suddenly he realized.  
They wanted to talk alone. Mace was hiding something from him.

He turned around, frowning.

"Can't we first talk about the rest of the vision? I'm sure it's even more important. The stone won't walk away." He was about to sit again, but then he felt a very familiar whack on his shin.

"Search for that stone you will. Meet us by the Library when you're finished."

"But-

The looks of the two wise Masters stopped him. Almost.

Mace shifted awkwardly. Qui-Gon knew he didn't like it either. He decided to push his luck.

- I-he's my Padawan! We're in this together. It wouldn't do any good if I don't know the rest of the vision."

He knew he sounded pathetic right know, but he couldn't care less. This was about Obi-Wan!

"It wouldn't do you any good if I did tell you." Mace said bravely, looking Qui-Gon in the eyes.

Qui-Gon glared. Mace glared back just as hard.  
Master Yoda sighed. Sometimes, he really felt old.

He pointed his cane at the two men.

"You-" he poked Qui-Gon, who broke his glaring with Mace and turned to the old Master.

"- get that stone, you will. None of this nonsense, I will hear. Do as I say. Tell you we will. Eventually."

Qui-Gon knew he would not hear it. So he stood up, fuming, and strode as dignified as he could out of the room without glancing back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Mace's PoOV**_

Mace sighed when Qui-Gon all but stomped out of the room. He was glad that the Temple only had automatic doors.

He turned to the small Master.

"What now? Shall I continue?"

Yoda nodded gravely.

So he started. He told everything the best he could, digging up the small details.  
As response, Yoda's ears would shot up, or down, depending on the situation.

When he reached the part they would lose Obi-Wan to that.. woman, he stopped, hesitant to go on.

Yoda watched him curiously, but stayed silent.

He knew Yoda had to hear _**everything**_. So he tried to find the right words, and went on faltering

"Then…during the funeral… the woman… She would win. Qui-Gon- we all weren't able to save Obi-Wan. She was yelling something, but I couldn't hear what she said. It was like thunder rumbling. And then… she took Obi-Wan with her, somewhere I honestly don't know.

By this point, Yoda's ears were drooped very low, and his eyes large.

He swallowed.

"At last, Qui-Gon will be devastated, and his heart will be broken. Forever. So ended the vision." Mace was glad he was done, and that somebody else knew now of the vision.

Yoda's ears couldn't possibly droop lower, but they did.

There was a pregnant silence. They both knew what they had to do. But how? How could they avoid this disaster from happing?

"Yoda, how can we change this?  
But Yoda didn't answer. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Then, the master turned at him, and he knew.

"We're already changing it, aren't we? The stone… In the vision we didn't find it back. Now we will." he all but whispered.

Yoda nodded, happy that his fellow Master understood.

Mace leaned back relieved, closing his eyes. Hope wasn't a lost cause. For now. All they had to do was to figure out what that stone had to do

"Now, the remaining question; the stone, what role does it play in this? To find out, seek out Jocasta Nu we will. Help us, she will. Key to the Forbidden Department she has. The book we search lays there. Go we will. Meet Qui-Gon there, as I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Somewhere in The Temple, Qui-Gon's PoV**_

Qui-Go ran through the corridors of The Temple, not caring about the disapproving looks he got from his fellow Jedi. They only had a few hours left until the funeral, so time was everything now. When he finally reached the Room, he sprinted to the place where the stone should lay. Then, he stopped. To hid dismay, a whole bunch of toddlers were meditating, right on the spot where he needed to look.

He inwardly groaned. Could this day possibly become any worse?

He walked calmly to the Younglings, tucking his arms into his sleeves, and went over to their place as silent as possible.

One of the Younglings couldn't keep his eyes shut, and peeked through. What he saw made his eyes become as large as saucers.  
He poked his neighbor in the gut.  
The Miraluke girl winced, and opened her eyes, glaring at the disruption.  
But the small boy pointed at the large man, and whispered;

_"Look, there's __**Giant Master**__!"_

The girl's annoyance disappeared as snow for the sun, and her eyes followed his finger.

_"Ahhh…" _she said,and she did exactly the same with her small friend next to her.

In no time the whole group was staring at him with awe.

Qui-Gon had to do his best to hide his annoyance. Did he really have such an reputation? And where was the Master who was supposed to watch them? These questions didn't stop him from looking, though.

When he was there, he kneeled in front of the small boy, who stared at him like he was a god.  
_(Sorry for the small interruption, but I can't stop myself. Hehe, Sithstrukk, you know where I'm talking about XD)  
_  
"Hello little one. I've got a question. Will you help me?"

The small Zabrak boy stayed the way he was.

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. He liked small children, he really did. But now he had little patience. Just when he was about to walk away, the toddler nodded slowly.

"Yes Siw?

Qui-Gon smiled encouragingly. Now he was getting somewhere.

"Well, did any of you happen to find a small black stone with red?"

The boy shook his head.

Qui-Gon thanked him, stood up, and wanted to search further, but then a small pull stopped him.  
He looked down. A small Mon Calamari girl had gripped his robe tightly. He kneeled down.

She looked shyly at him with large blue eyes.

He gave her a smile.  
She giggled.

"What is your name?"

"Me name is Pal. Me three year old"

"Very well Pal. Did you happen to find the stone?"

"I did, Siw."

Qui-Gon's stomach made a salto.

"May I have it? It's very important to me, but I lost it."

To his surprise, the girl shook her head. The other Younglings gaped at her. She'd said 'No' to the Giant Master!

"And why not if I may ask?"

"C-cause' it helps with medi- medi-

-meditating" he finished. She nodded, happy he understood.

He sighed. She had a good reason. Obi-Wan told him it also helped him to find his center. Obi-Wan would also have a good laugh if he told that he was about to negotiate with a three year old.

"Well Pal, what about this; if you give me the stone, I'll teach you how to meditate without it. Does that sound good to you?" he finished. He hoped it would work. He didn't want to end up with a crying toddler and an angry Master.

She considered the option for a moment. Then she nodded.

"Okay, Siw."

Qui-Gon smiled and stuck out his hand.  
The Mon cal girl searched for a moment, and then fished the stone out of nowhere.  
She handed it to him.  
He thanked her, slid the stone into his belt, and was about to stand when a hard thing bounced into him. He lost his balance and toppled over. Right in the fountain behind him.  
Spluttering he tried to stand, but a weight held him down. The small Mon Cal was giggling.

"You awe wet, Mastah!"

He eyed her with surprise. She'd hugged him! And now he was indeed wet. Very wet.  
Then, he heart a snort, and a choked sound. He turned, and saw the Zabrak boy holding his small hands over his mouth. He had a very difficult time staying silent.  
He waited.

One…  
Two..  
Three…

"Pfffh, hihih! Hahahah! The boy broke and laughed, clutching his small belly.  
As if on commando, the other Younglings started laughing as well.

Qui-Gon groaned. Negotiating? Done. Being laughed at by a bunch toddlers? Why not.

Pal went of him, still giggling, and ran to her friends.  
He stood up as well, stepping out of the fountain, soaking wet.  
At least he had the stone. But there was not time to change clothing, so he decided to head immediately to the library.  
He threw one last glance at the group of children, and was just in time to see the astounded Care-taking Master appear. She'd probably heard the noise. He rolled his eyes and went on.

On the way to the library he received several surprised looks and snorted sounds and a few offers for new clothes from the Temple droids. But he ignored them, and within ten minutes he was there.

He strolled in, and saw Mace , Master Yoda, and Madame Nu already standing together. Probably waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" said an surprised and amused Mace, seeing the disheveled Qui-Gon dripping all over the floor.

"An annoying three year old, a fountain, and a whole bunch of laughing toddlers who like to see you as 'The Giant Master' .

Mace choked on that answer, Yoda snorted, and Jocasta's eyebrow shot up.

"You really have an interesting imago around those children, don't you?" Mace sniggered, but stopped when he saw Qui-Gon sending glares at him. If looks could kill, he would've been dead by now. And the toddlers probably too.

At the thumping sound of Yoda's cane, they all became serious again.

Jocasta cleared her throat.

"Well, if you boys are finished squabbling, then come with me. And, Master Jinn, this time, I'll see it through the fingers, but please wear dry clothes next time."

Qui-Gon made a noise, but followed the others as well.

When they were by the Department, Jocasta took out the key for the door, and zipped it through. The door opened and they went in. Qui-Gon had never been here before. It was never a need.

They followed Nu, and went to a dark cabinet. To his surprise, it were all real books. Old, yellow, and leather bound books.

Qui-Gon took one out of the shelve.

It was covered with dust. It was obvious that it was a long time ago since people had been here.  
After flipping the pages, he stored the book back, and walked after the rest, who stood already by the next shelve.

They let Jocasta do her job, and after a while, she fished out a large book, looking through it and holding some device over its pages.

"Well, I did find were you were looking for, but I'm afraid it's unreadable. Even the translator can't recognize it.

Mace flashed Yoda an look. The wise Master nodded. The vision had started.

"You may see yourself" and she handed the book over to Mace, who took it carefully. He lay it down on the nearest table, so the others, especially Master Yoda, could see it as well.

It was a gruesome book, the black front and old pages decorated with ugly creatures and odd signs. The text was unreadable, a different language. Even Yoda didn't recognize it.

"Mara'Haya, Mara'Haya…" muttered Qui-Gon.

"Where is she?"

They went through the pages, but then, Mace stopped them.

"Wait! There!' he exclaimed, turning a few pages back.

"Look, this is the woman I saw!"

They looked. The text was no different, but the picture said a lot. A beautiful woman stood on the left page, and a black creature on the right. Under the creature was a round circle. The circle looked like an mirror.

While they were studying the book for any signs or hints, Qui-Gon felt something tugging in his robe. He took out the stone he'd received back. He stared at it oddly. It had a faint glow on it, not like he'd ever seen before.  
Mace and Jocasta were busy with the book, but Yoda had felt is as well, since he watched Qui-Gon and the stone intently.

He held the stone before his eyes, and suddenly knew what he had to do.

He took the book gently from the surprised Jedi, and held it in one hand, while laying with the other the stone in the circle.  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes, and being nudged by the Force he whispered;

"I lost my Padawan, Obi-Wan to Mara'Haya. I need him back. Will you show us your information?"

He lay the book down, and watched as the stone's faint glow became stronger. Suddenly, the circle beneath glowed blue and silver. The decorated lines became veins for the light while it spread itself over the two pages of the book.

It almost looked that the creature became alive, letting out a howl of rage, while the woman's hair gently waved, becoming one with the light. Then, the light burst through the veins of ink, and seeped through the pages. It became bright white, and they hat to squeeze their eyes in order to protect them from the blinding light.

When the light faded away, and Qui-Gon and the others slowly opened their eyes, he watched the others.  
Jocasta looked shocked, Mace let out a breath, and watched the book with large eyes. Yoda however, watched the book with intrigued.  
Jocasta then stuck out a shaking finger, and pointed at the text.  
He followed her finger, and what he saw made his eyes widen

The before unreadable text had changed into the Aurebesh they all knew.

Qui-Gon lay the book down for them all, and Yoda climbed on the table, so he could read as well.

With one last glance at the stone, Qui-Gon began to read…  
_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN:**

~Well people, that was it for this time! I'm already busy with writing the Book's info about Mara'Haya, but since I can't perfect it, and this would be a good cliffie, I decided to make next chapter only for that. The people who expected Obi's torture; don't be disappointed. This chap would become too long, and it wouldn't fit in. I think I'll let him play the big role the chapter after Mara'Haya's History/info. Sounds okay to you? Oh, and, thanks for the suggestions. They really did help me, I already have a plan for him.


	11. Raising Spirits and Revelations

**Chapter 11**

Hey guys, I'm back. Yes. You heard it, I'm back after almost one year O_O  
I could now go on with a very lengthy apology, and reasons why I didn't write a chapter for DD for over a year, but I won't. At least not here. If you are interested, then I'll explain at the bottom of my story.

Special thanks to all of the anonymous reviewers I can't write back, and the people who still had faith in me, and waited for a chapter. You don't know how horrible I felt to disappoint you guys.  
I know one chap isn't nearly enough to make it up, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**In the Temple's Library, everyone's POV.**_

With one last glance at the stone, Qui-Gon began to read…

~Evil creatures of the Dark Side~

Mara'Haya, or the Banshee of Souls

"About this particular subject is little known, since Mara' Haya only shows herself to her victims. Only one of those she preyed on is known to have survived her wrath, and his knowledge about this horrible creature of the Dark Side of the Force was written on paper. These scrolls have been found and translated, though much has been lost.

According to the surviving young man, Lux Zosimo, Mara' Haya appears to be a beautiful lady ~see the picture painted by Zosimo in the left corner~  
But, in truth, she is a vile and horrible creature of the dark. She might be one of the most dangerous beings in this book, and an encounter with her you'll most likely not survive.

The following paragraph is the first one from Lux Zosimo's scrolls.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A cruel, deceiving creature, the dark spirit Mara'Haya, {Mara'haya, or Mara'Haja} is known by several names. It is said sche calls herself to hir victims ' the Angel of Death and Life', before sche lures them in hir trap. Though, sche is no Angel, but an evil, dark creature, as later becomes clear to hir victims. The information about hire in these scrolls, is never to be found anywhere else. Thou must beware; once thou have read this, the secrets of the ancient banshee are no longer safe. These scrolls will reveal how I was saved, and hire was defeated._

This paragraph thus describes what 'she' actually is. Since Lux Zosimo is the only one to ever survive an encounter with her, only his words make that this chapter exists. Now, his scrolls were badly damaged, though the following paragraph about how the creature lures her prey has been saved.

_Mara'Haya is a predator who preys on the weak. And not just weak people, but in particular young men, boys they could be called. Thou must understand the definition of weak not as physical, oh no. They, like I did, lacked 'self-spirit'. This, hire literally told me. What that meant I only found out at the near end. It was what partially saved me. It meant that I and all those other poor souls had no s_

"It stops there?" Mace said while a frown appeared on his face.  
Jocasta crossed her arms at the sight of the damaged book. 

"Yes. It does. Here, this chapter about 'her' ends."

Qui-Gon saw that the rest of the page missed, and muttered something ineligible. But for once, Yoda did not whack him. The ancient green master, maybe as ancient as the book itself, was sunken deep into thoughts.

Then, his glassy eyes became clear.

"This paragraph, stops here it does. But go on we must. Found much information we did."

Qui-Gon closed the book with much force, which resulted in a gasp from Jocasta and a raised eyebrow from Mace.

"It is not enough! Just when I-we- are so close…" he trailed of and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Before he could drop the book, it was snatched away by Jocasta.

Mace saw the aggravation on his friend's face and laid a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"We already know more than we did when we started. You can't give up now Qui-Gon. Know that we _won't._"

Yoda nodded slowly.

"Sometimes, the end of the tunnel, you don't see, but find light you will if you keep walking."

Qui-Gon let his hand drop and nodded solemnly.  
Just when he was about to say something, Jocasta interrupted him.

"Come here, Masters, I found something in the corner…"

Qui-Gon quickly turned and followed her finger. There, in the corner, just beneath the picture of a group of young men stood one sentence;

_~Only they with a noble and selfless cause can stand up against hire~  
_

Mace's frown deepened.

"Alright. So Kenobi must be selfless and noble, if he wants to safe himself. At least, that is what this sentence should mean. And following that paragraph," he pointed with his finger, " he must be lacking in self spirit, whatever it means, if he wants to be caught by that creature, like he did. I think that is the most important, the kern we must base our help on."

Master Yoda murmured something.

"Right you are, Master Windu. Master Nu, say something, you want?"

Jocasta nodded at the green master before speaking.

"I agree with you, master Windu. However, before we start, we must define the word ' self spirit'. If lacking that is what made him a prey, then gaining it could perhaps safe him."

Master Yoda nodded in approval, and then looked at Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon, silent you are. Glad you should be, with finding these answers. But you are not." The wise old Master stopped there, waiting for the answer he was expecting.

Qui-Gon sighed.

"How can I be glad if I know that Obi-Wan lacks self confidence?"

Mace and Jocasta shared a look at the last word, while Yoda's expression didn't change at all.

Qui-Gon continued, completely missing the looks behind his back.

"How can I be glad it it is me who's guilty for that? After- he swallowed- After Melida-Daan, everything was strained.

"He broke your trust, Qui-Gon. You can't blame yourself for that."

Qui-Gon turned to face his fellow Masters, his face a mask.

"I know he did, but I also know that he's been trying to make up for everything he has done wrong. He's been nothing but perfect, Mace!

The mask then broke, and anger, pain and confusion took its place

"I know I should be happy, but he's no longer the Obi-Wan I knew. He thinks I don't notice, but he's so, so introvert towards me, even to his friends, actually to everyone. I know he betrayed me, and Force it hurt- it still does- but Force knows I know he's trying and I just…" he trailed of, closing his eyes.

Jocasta looked oddly shocked, Mace surprised, but Yoda showed a tiny smile. Qui-Gon however, didn't notice.

"I just wouldn't forgive him. Part of wanted so badly to, but I just couldn't because of… him*. And see what happened. Obi-Wan is gone."

Even though the name was unspoken, everyone knew what 'him' meant.

Then Yoda spoke up.

"No. Despair you must not, Qui-Gon. Hope isn't lost yet. Obi-Wan is not one with the Force, yes, he is part of the Force now, but not one with it."

"What?" Mace said surprised. "He is part of the Force but not one with it? Master Yoda, with all respect but isn't that impossible?"

The tiny Master snorted.

"Impossible, no, improbable, yes. Feel him in the Force, I do. But restless, he is. Not surprising. The Dark side, I can feel around him."

"What? That is impossible!" Qui-Gon blurted out.  
"Obi-Wan would not give in to the Dark side!"

Yoda gave him an knowing look.

"If you know that for sure, why still doubt him you do?"

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, but clamped it shut again. He lost the hidden argument and he knew it.

"But right you are, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan, surrounded by the dark side he is. Not because he turned, no, think I do that those dark shadows are Mara' Haya." Master Yoda entwined his claws and looked at the other Masters, calmly waiting for their reaction.

"So young Kenobi is surrounded by the Dark side of the Force? But how can we know that you're right and he's not given in to it?" Mace said, doubtful of what he had just heard.

Qui-Gon then looked squarely in Mace's eyes.

"He hasn't given in"

Mace didn't glare at Qui-Gon, but rather looked… unconvinced.

"And how would _you** _know that so sure, Qui-Gon?"

The veiled berating wasn't missed by the other Masters.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed.

"I know because he has asked me for help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN:**

***** Xanatos. Does that explain enough? If not, Xanatos was Qui-Gon's evil ex-apprentice who went dark side. Qui-Gon has been afraid to trust (and to take a Padawan) ever since.

****** Well, Mace does have a point. After all, Qui-Gon didn't see how evil Xanatos was until it was too late. Not nice of you, Mace. XD

Good, now, for everyone who does want to hear an explanation for my absence for almost one year, here it comes:

I lost interest in my story.

Why? Because I had no inspiration anymore from the official books, because I finished the last one with the last chapter. Also, I've read almost every good fanfiction about them, so I just had no 'fan source' to get inspirited from. I love reviews, and sometimes they give me the kick I need to write, but always together with a quick glance in an official book of SW.

This has happened before. If I had been member three years ago, I would probably only have written HP (Remus Lupin) fanfiction. But I finished the last book months before I became member, which is one of the reasons how I found out about SW by the way ( lacking reading material, ugh)  
It is happening still with other stories of mine. Like, Ranger's Apprentice. I finished the last book, and now I have to wait for the next. Bye bye inspiration.

Also, I looked back on my earlier chaps, and I was shocked by it. How I ever could have made so many grammar mistakes… is no surprise. XD After all, many people do that, but I have it even more because I'm Dutch. Every chapter is an improvement of my grammar in ten fold. I think you understand now how bad my first story was… and the first chaps of DD. They seriously lacked things I thought necessary. I will rewrite them- at least fix them. But I will do that after this chapter is posted (obviously) I won't let you poor people wait any longer for it.

So. That was my very lengthy explanation. I hope you can forgive me, and know that I'm very grateful for every FF'er out here who reviewed or added my story to alert or even faved it.  
Kudos to you! 

PS: I decided to count how many words I have written (including all the AU's, mind you)  
Word count: 24,856 (now more of course)  
Pages in Word: 66 


	12. To the Breaking Point

**No way, she's back!  
***coughs* I have no real excuses, except that this was seriously the hardest year at school ever, and that I've now made it. It was everything or nothing, really. That, and piano lessons I've started taking drained all the creativity that was left in me. If anything, know that I haven't written or been on fan fiction for quite a while.**  
**But I made a promise to myself when I started FF that I would finish every story I started. Even if takes me a life time, dammit. XD**  
**Also, I want to thank all those crazy people who stuck with me and this crazy, crazy story. I will reply to you guys- you were the motivating point that I started writing again.  
I hope this makes up for it. A bit.  
Enjoy! :D  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 12: To the Breaking Point

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some point, the room, for the lack of a better word, just dissolved into nothing. At first he had been truly scared. Then something strange had occurred, he couldn't quite place it. It was as if something was sapping him from all the strength he had left. Which wasn't very much, no surprise there. Much later he realized the room wasn't disappearing.

He was.

Obi-Wan's consciousness was fading. Oddly, it wasn't even that bad. It was like falling asleep, only then much slower.  
At some point he wasn't able to truly think anymore. He liked to believe that was the moment he fell asleep. He couldn't imagine he was doing anything else than sleeping- he didn't want to.

_"Mara'Haja…"  
_  
The whispered words echoed in his mind long after he'd uttered them.  
A vague _'No!'_ sometimes followed afterwards.  
He didn't know how long it had been since he saw Qui-Gon, or when he had last seen the light. It could have been minutes, days, weeks even. But it felt like years had passed ever since.  
In his muddled mind, he felt dazed and exhausted. Stray thoughts, important thoughts passed by, but somehow he wasn't able to fully grasp them. Except the thought that reminded him that he had done what he need to do; warning Qui-Gon.  
That made him smile, if ever so small.  
Right afterwards he was swallowed once again by the seemingly eternal darkness.

He wondered if this was how the rest of his life would be. 

"He. Did. What."

The dark skinned Master stretched every word through clenched teeth, and for a moment, Qui-Gon regretted not telling him earlier. Ah well, it wasn't like he could change the past. Though right now seeing the furious face his fellow Master he almost wished he could.

"Obi-Wan. He contacted me." Qui-Gon said slowly, laying the heavy book down on the table next to him.

Mace looked positively murderous at that.

"And pray tell me, why didn't you think to inform us of that _little bit_ of information earlier?"

Qui-Gon hesitated and then shrugged.

"I don't know. My only defence is that at the time, I was confused, and the only thing that I deemed of importance was the name he gave us. He asked me for help- which was something we would do no matter what."

Mace's eyes darkened.

"I recall that asked you after we left to seek out Jocasta, I asked you to tell us everything he had said to you. Everything, Qui-Gon. Because right now, the whole shebang, even the tiniest bit of information is of great importance if we want to save your apprentice. Everything."

Qui-Gon began to feel frustrated.

"Yes, I know that, but what more of information is there in "Help me"? He asked for help, aren't we doing so right now?"

"You might not deem it of any more significance than at first sight, but if you look past the surface, you'll find that it means a lot more. You know Obi-Wan. Did he ask you for help for anything less than a disaster?"

Qui-Gon frowned.

"No, he didn't. He always tried to solve everything himself before he asked me for help."

"Exactly. Him asking you specifically for help means that he knows he is in for much trouble- more so than he has been so far. Think Qui-Gon, why did he only know come to seek you out? Why not in the beginning? Because he has realized he is anxious, Qui-Gon. I remember you always tell me that Obi-Wan had these… bad feelings beforehand certain difficult and dangerous situations, and that most of the time they are right. I think he just told you he has this feeling. Now, remember last time he said he had that feeling?"

Qui-Gon 's face went white. No words were needed.

"I thought as much. Obi-Wan is now truly in grave danger. We were in a hurry, now we have a true emergency on our hands. We can't waste time asking you every time for more information. Next time, tell us immediately or else we _will _be too late. And I do not wish to think what would happen if we would be."

Mace ended his ominous tirade and slowly folded his arms in his cloak. He hoped Qui-Gon realized the importance of not withholding possibly important information.  
He was a little surprised with himself though. Normally he would be much more composed.  
A silent snort passed his mind.  
Now was not a normal time. As much as he despised admitting it, he had been truly shaken by his vision. More than he'd let on to even Master Yoda.  
He just hoped they would be able to stop that vision from becoming reality.  
For he would lose more than just a friend if they wouldn't.

So he straightened himself ever so slightly and coughed, gaining everyone's attention.

"So Qui-Gon, is there anything more you wish to tell us?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Mace's cough and question, he snapped out of his reverie.

"No. No, this is all. He gave us a name and asked me for help. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Good. Then we'll work from there. We now know what we're dealing with and the solution to the problem; We're dealing with a vengeful Banshee who hunts Souls, and to save your apprentice he must gain his confidence back."

Jocasta rose an eyebrow and commented after her silent watchfulness.

"Well that was the highly simplified version. I think it might be a little bit more complicated than that, Master Windu. After all, that Banshee seemed quite notorious in the book. What do you think of all this, Master Yoda?"

The diminutive Master laid both hands on his cane and hummed in agreement.

"Right you are, hurry we must. Feel that little time we have left, I do."

Then he turned to Qui-Gon. Everyone waited in silence.

"Qui-Gon. Contact him again, you must."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You are the most interesting and difficult prey I've had in quite a while I must say. Dear Lux has been the last one to cause me such trouble. Believe me when I say he was and will be the last to have done so."_

The words echoed in the fog that claimed his mind.  
Vaguely, Obi-Wan realized that they meant no good. No good at all.  
He tried to focus on the words.  
He realized he recognized the voice, although it sounded different from the last time he had heard it.  
They sounded cold, detached…. Dangerous.

Mara'Haya.

His eyes widened in alarm- or at least tried, because he found that he couldn't.  
Actually, his whole body was unresponsive to any of his commands.  
A shuddering breath escaped him.

What was _happening_ to him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait- What? You want _me_ to contact _him_? Master Yoda, with all due respect, must I remind you that the last time we had contact it was him that reached out to me?"

Master Yoda nodded sagely, as if he'd expected the question. Which he probably had.

But this time, Qui-Gon wasn't the only one with questions.

"Master Yoda, the last time Obi-Wan made contact with Qui-Gon, he was out for half a day! We don't even know how Obi-Wan did it- he'd probably didn't even know what he was doing!"

Jocasta nodded in agreement

"I concur, if Obi-Wan knew what he was doing, he would have made contact far earlier.

Master Yoda accepted the questions with quiet thinking.

After a moment of silence, he voiced his answer.

"Know what he was doing, Obi-Wan probably did not. However, what the consciousness did not know, the subconscious did. Predict, I do, that he subconsciously searched the bond between you, Qui-Gon. Found it he did. Now, again you must do it."

Qui-Gon looked away, at the book that lay next to him on the table. He stroked it before sharply looking at the small Master with a flinch

"He contacted me through our bond? But how is that possible? I felt it- break." His voice broke on the last word.

Mace saw the haunted look in Qui-Gon's eyes as he said the words. It pained him to see his friend in this state.

"Because never broken, it was. " Yoda said quietly, waiting for the horrified reactions he was about to get.

Mace's eyebrows shot up, and Jocasta gasped. Qui-Gon staggered, griping for the edge of the table.

_**"What?"**_ chorused out of three mouths.

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, _how _is that possible? That has_ never_ happened before, not in one of my information sources in my library!"

"That is absurd. Bonds that are broken cannot be healed- not if they're caused by _death_."

"I felt it break! _I felt it_, every stab as it tore through my mind, leaving gaping _hole_!"

Mace snapped his mouth shut and Jocasta looked ill at those words.

Master Yoda looked at each of them.

"Right you are, each of you. Not in your library it is, because never before, it has happened. Bonds broken by death do no heal. But dead, Obi-Wan is not. And the pain you felt, real it was Qui-Gon. But the cause of it, was not. My speculation is, Mara'Haya caused it. Hunting method, perhaps."

Mace's frown deepened, and then suddenly his eyes began to shine.

"You think it is psychosomatic? That is certainly possible."

Jocasta nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that _has_ happened before, for example the notorious instance between Master Rama Dee and her apprentice Cal Dymos."

Qui-Gon just looked confused, and just a little bit lost.

'Psychosomatic? You mean that the pain I feel, the emptiness isn't real? But how...?" he trailed of, unsure what to say.

The old Master nodded.

"Fake, the pain is. Created by Mara'Haya. Strengthened by your own beliefs."

Qui-Gon didn't look any the wiser at that.

"What? I strengthen the pain because of what I believe?"

But Mace had caught on.

"Ah, you mean that the basis of the pain was formed by that banshee, and that Qui-Gon has fuelled it by believing it was real?" He then turned to the rogue Master.

"I get it now. Do you, Qui-Gon?"

The master concerned slowly nodded, only just beginning to grasp what the relegation meant.

"That would mean… that if I stopped to believe the pain- the breaking of our bond- is real, I-I'd be able to feel it again?"

There was a strange, sad sort of hopefulness that clung to the words.

Master Yoda showed a small smile.

"Hope that I do yes."

Only Jocasta seemed to have objections.

"That is an easy thing to say, Master Yoda, but you should know that phantom pain, or psychosomatic pain isn't easily healed. In fact, an individual suffering from it has to go through long and arduous therapy most of the time. Time that we do not have."

Mace exhaled loudly and cupped his chin with his hand, rubbing it in agitation.

"Then we'll have to find another way to get rid of Qui-Gon's phantom bond-break."

Abruptly, his head went up, fingers snapping.

For the first time in a while, a small grin pulled at the edge of his lips. His eyes twinkled with newfound determination. He looked in Master Yoda's eyes, already seeing confirmation of what he was about to propose.

"Masters, I think I have an idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"So you thought you could warn that pathetic little Master of yours , hmm? Well, I do not think so. You see, your Soul is already mine. It always has been. Nothing will or can change that. I will see to that."_

The voice was back. After waking, if you could call it that, once again, the mysterious voice invaded his mind once more.

_"Oh yes, you heard me. You will sorely regret defying me Kenobi. I promise you, I will rip your dear Master apart._

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat at that and he drew a shaky breath.

_"Oh yes, fear me. Because that will be the last thing you will ever feel before I will take your soul."_

With strength he didn't know he possessed, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Jedi do not fear. They let it go."

A cold, high laugh echoed in the swirling darkness.

_"Ah, then it's a good thing that you are no real Jedi, is it?"_

Obi-Wan pursed his lips

"I will be."

Another chilling chuckle.

_"No you won't. You just cast out your last way to becoming a true Jedi. You let your dear Master Qui-Gon Jinn down once again. You know what they say, don't you? Third time's the charm. There won't be a third time for you Obi-Wan. You'll never be a Jedi. You never were born to be one. You don't have the right qualifications."_

Obi-Wan felt his throat clench at the cruel words. _He mustn't let them get him, he mustn't_. It was a mantra he kept playing in his head.

An invisible hand ghosted across his cheek, cupping it.

_"Don't deny it Obi-Wan, you weren't born for great things. You almost weren't chosen. And if that isn't enough for you, you failed Cerasi. You failed her Obi-Wan. She's gone because of you, only you."_

A sob escaped him. No, no, it wasn't his mistake. Everyone told him so, it wasn't.

Nield.

Nield blamed him.  
Nonono, he had apologized. They were friends again, right?

Right?

The forgotten hand around his cheek tightened. He grasped at it, but felt nothing but air.

_"Friends? What friends? You do not have them, Obi-Wan. And if you ever did, you lost them the moment you sealed your pact with me. You hurt them deeply, Bant, Reeft, Garen, Quinlan…"  
Just wait until the rest of them finds out that you killed yourself. They will never forgive you. And besides, who'd want to be friends with such a pathetic excuse for a Jedi apprentice?"_

Obi-Wan clutched his head, shaking it.

He didn't want to believe it.  
He'd seen Bant cry for him. Sweet Bant. Was she angry? She didn't know he'd killed himself- She thought Bruck had done it.

Bruck

Poor Bruck- he'd never imagined even thinking it, but everyone blamed Bruck for his death.  
But Bruck wasn't the one to blame. He was.

_"Yes you are Obi-Wan. You condemned your fellow apprentice to the live you so desperately wanted to avoid. You already took his chance at a possible Master when Qui-Gon picked you. Now you destroyed any chance he had left at all."_

The fingers suddenly dug in his face, nails razor-sharp. He felt his skin giving way while his head was forcibly lifted.

_"Because you wallowed into your own misery and gave into it, you condemned a fellow apprentice to the live you feared, caused your Master and supposed friends pain beyond imagining. You are nothing a Jedi should be. You betrayed them, over and over again. You cannot be trusted Obi-Wan and you know it. Look inside yourself and tell me what you see."_

Obi-Wan gasped, and for the first time he truly opened his eyes. He saw the Agri Corps, Xanatos, Master Qui-Gon, his- no, not his friends anymore. He saw their pain. Pain he'd caused. They screamed at him.  
_  
"You are not my apprentice- I never wanted one. You are not good enough. You never were."_

"How could you? How could you leave us?"

"A shame you are, to the Jedi."

"Send him to the Agri-Corps. He might be useful there. Might be."

"_Why Obi-Wan? Are we not good enough for you? I bet we weren't. Well, you are no good to us either."_

"We don't need you."

"I hate you."

"We hate you."

They blamed him- even hit him in Garen's case. He didn't feel the pain, only heard their words and saw the hateful looks in their eyes.

A flash of copper.

Cerasi.

She was walking towards him.

"Cerasi?"

She smiled. A smile that turned to a grimace and then to a hateful look. For him.

"You killed me Obi-Wan! You were supposed to help us! You let us down, you let me down!"

A blaster hole slowly began to form on her chest.

_"No…."  
_  
Did he make that sound? He didn't know. He didn't care. All he saw was the horrible wound that ended her life.

"Yes, look at it. See what _**you**_ have done."

His eyes snapped up to meet her pale green ones.  
He held out his hand.

"No, I-I didn't mean to- I didn't know what you were about to do! I wanted to help, I truly did I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Another sob escaped him.

Cerasi's look grew only more vengeful.

"Being sorry won't help you Kenobi! You failed us- me. See your failures. You _**are**_ one."

Then, she turned around and walked away.

"No- no- Cerasi! Don't leave! Please…. Don't leave me…"

He tried to move, but found he couldn't. Tears he didn't know had formed in his eyes fell.

Through his blurred vision he saw the copper fade until it was no more.

_"Tell me! "_

The nails dug deeper in his face, yet he barely felt them.

"I-I.."

_"Tell me! What did she say. What. Did. She. Say!"  
_  
"She-I-I am a failure- I let them-her down… They hate me…" he shook down to his very core.

_"See? I told you. They hate you. Despise you. You are worth nothing to them. So tell me. Do you want to go back and cause more pain? Because I'm giving you a choice Obi-Wan. A choice. Go back to them, and cause nothing but hurt and regret again. If they'd even let you. Because they don't need you. They never needed you." The voice sneered.  
_  
Then a blinding light appeared in front of him- no- a woman. A beautiful woman.

Mara'Haja.

A kind and warm smile lightened her face.

The clawing fingers suddenly left and two warm and soft hands replaced it.

_"You can chose that, or you can chose to come with me. To a place where no one will hate you. Were you are needed. I need you Obi-Wan. I truly do." Her voice warmed him. He wanted to give in so badly._

The hands slowly lifted his head until his eyes were forced to meet hers. He looked in those golden white eyes and saw no judgement, only warmth.

Somewhere, deep inside him, something screamed at him to get away.

She smiled once more, teeth blinding white.

_"What will you chose Obi-Wan? The choice is all yours."  
_  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take me with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Oh God Obi-Wan what are you doing you idiot you.  
**  
I'm so evil. I promised torture. Are a slap and evil words enough? No? You sick reader :P Haha, I'm just as bad. I think this is my way of dealing with life, poor Obi-Wan  
Anyway, I've already got great ideas for next chap which is unusual. You know, I make everything up along the way and see where it goes. The plot which I start with is always next to nothing. But what I came up with for next chap- oh, I feel such a genius. Seriously, I have that almost never.  
By the way, if you read this chap, and last one, you probably noticed a few stray names. Those are OC who won't be of any importance in the story except for setting an example. So do not worry.  
With that bit of info, I end this chapter.

**No wait I don't.  
**  
For those who don't know what psychosomatic pain is, here's an explanation. Credits for the idea go to **Sherlock Holmes BBC**. If you haven't seen it, go see it now. It's brilliant, I love it so so much.  
Link: google watch series Sherlock first hit. :D

The term psychosomatic pain is used when a person reports that they are feeling pain, or say that they are in pain, "but no physical cause for the pain can be found."

Classically, doctors say, "There's nothing wrong with you."

Others say, "It's all in your head."

But the person who suffers from psychosomatic pain feels the pain and gets more and more desperate because the pain is not imagined, it is real.

A simple explanation for psychosomatic pain :

ALL emotions, without exception, are feedback signals from the energy body, just as all physical sensations are feedback signals from the physical body.

All emotions ARE FELT THROUGH THE BODY - that is how we know we are having an emotion, because we can feel it through physical sensations that do NOT have a physical cause.

In that way, ALL negative emotions are in fact, psychosomatic pain in EmoTrance Emotion Theory, as all positive emotions are psychosomatic pleasures.

Negative emotions such as anger, sadness, despair etc. really hurt. Love pain is a particular example where a person can experience extreme pain, but also grief and bereavement, shock and trauma can be so physically painful that a person is disabled by the strength of the sensations.

Psychosomatic pain is the highest end form of emotional pain and denotes a very severe injury in the energy system that is located EXACTLY where the pain is felt.

Psychosomatic pain is thereby not a psychological problem but an energy system problem and needs the attention of someone who specialises in repairing the energy system.

Right, that was it. Now please review my loyal readers :P


End file.
